


A Study in Magic (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Female John Watson, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: Когда профессор Минерва МакГонагалл отправилась с визитом к Гарри Ватсону, сыну Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсон, весь её мыслительный настрой был направлен на осуществление уже знакомой ей напряжённой ежегодной рутины. Поэтому она совсем не была готова обнаружить на пороге 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит причину исчезновения Гарри Поттера.





	1. Глава 1: Неожиданная находка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237376) by Books of Change. 



> Перевод “ASIM” на данный момент публикуется только на АО3! Просьба не выкладывать перевод на других ресурсах. Я даю разрешение разместить ссылку на страницу перевода на этом сайте, предварительно поставив меня в известность, но не сам перевод. 
> 
> Джон Ватсон — женщина (иллюстрация от автора) : http://www.picshare.ru/view/7686211/   
> Некоторые персонажи ошибочно думают иначе и при первой с ней встрече описывают её, как мужчину. Поэтому в тексте промелькнёт «ОН». Просьба не считать это за ошибку.
> 
> ТЕКСТ НЕ БЕЧЕН!

Когда профессор Минерва МакГонагалл, заместитель директора Школы Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс, отправилась в Лондон побеседовать с Гарри Ватсоном, предполагаемым учеником-волшебником, весь её мыслительный настрой был направлен на осуществление уже знакомой ей напряжённой ежегодной рутины. Поэтому она совсем не была готова к тому неожиданному повороту судьбы, который поджидал её за дверьми 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит. А именно к маленькому черноволосому мальчику, так невероятно похожего и лицом, и зелёными глазами, и тонким шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. Сильно потрясённая при виде него, она развернулась, опрометью бросилась к ближайшему укромному углу и исчезла, оставив Гарри в растерянности стоять на пороге.  
Десять минут спустя она, не постучав, ввалилась в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора, директора вышеупомянутой школы Хогвартс, и т.д, и т.п. Дамблдор в тихом изумлении посмотрел, как обыкновенно чопорная на вид МакГонагалл стояла перед его столом с тяжело вздымающейся грудью и перекошенной оправой квадратных очков, в чёрном летнем жакете, застёгнутом только на половину пуговиц, помятой белой шёлковой блузе, и всё ещё одетая в юбку-карандаш до колен.  
— Да, Минерва? — спросил он.  
МакГонагалл опустила обе ладони на стол, словно поддерживая себя.  
— _Альбус!.._ — начала было она, но не продолжила.  
Дамблдор с минуту рассматривал её, затем наколдовал серебряный поднос с чаем и слойками, разлил чай по чашкам и предложил его своему взволнованному заместителю. МакГонагалл опустошила чашку в один присест, после чего стала выглядеть заметно упокоившейся.  
— Что ж, а сейчас, — произнёс Дамблдор. — Пожалуйся, присаживайся. А затем скажи, как я могу тебе помочь.  
— Прости меня, Альбус, — сказала МакГонагалл, устроившись на стуле, и перевела дух. — Итак, как ты знаешь, я наношу визиты предполагаемым ученикам среди магглорождённых. Сегодня я была в Лондоне и встретилась с мистером Дином Томасом и мисс Гермионой Грейнджер и вручила им их письма. А потом я направилась с визитом к мистеру Гарри Ватсону.  
Она сделала паузу. Дамблдор воодушевлённо кивнул.  
— Дверь мне открыл юный Гарри Ватсон, и... Альбус, я не поверила своим глазам! А я, в самом деле, склонна доверять тому, что вижу. Но мальчик был точной копией Джеймса Поттера... _а у самого него был шрам Гарри Поттера._  
На минуту в кабинете воцарилась тишина, в течение которой Альбус Дамблдор сидел, как громом поражённый.  
— Ты уверена? — наконец, спросил он шёпотом.  
— Да. Нет. _Я не знаю!_ Я ушла прежде, чем смогла как следует в этом убедиться, но, Альбус, это то, что я увидела!  
Дамблдор провёл рукой по усам. В его движениях уже не чувствовалось прежней непоколебимой уверенности, а в глазах вместо их обыкновенного блеска плескался совсем незнакомый свет.  
— После стольких лет... — прошептал он. — После стольких стараний, направленных на отслеживание его местоположения, как такое могло...  
И затем он внезапно встал.  
— Мы не должны терять ни минуты! — сказал он, спешно выходя из-за стола. — Спасибо, что сразу же поставила меня в известность. Надеюсь, Гарри не испугался так сильно, что сейчас откажется поговорить с нами снова. Письмо всё ещё у тебя?  
— Разумеется.  
— Тогда давай доставим его, ты и я. А сейчас я попрошу тебя меня извинить, мне надо пойти и переодеться, как подобает случаю.

По прошествии следующих десяти минут Дамблдор и МакГонагалл шумно появились на станции Бейкер-Стрит; он, одетый, в костюм-тройку из сливово-фиолетового вельвета в викторианском стиле, а она — в свой официальный чёрный костюм и белую блузу (уже не помятую). До 221Б они добрались менее чем за пять минут. Дамблдор решительно постучал в дверь.  
На сей раз дверь открыла женщина в летах, но для своего возраста прекрасно выглядящая и одетая в элегантное фиолетовое платье. Она моргнула, словно стараясь развеять иллюзию того, что Дамблдор и МакГонагалл действительно были там. Дамблдор отвесил вежливый и приличествующий поклон.  
— Добрый день, мадам, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор. У меня и моей коллеги назначена встреча с мистером Холмсом и доктором Ватсон.  
Женщина снова моргнула и приветливо улыбнулась им обоим.  
— _О_ , вы, должно быть, сотрудники из школы, о которых Джон говорила утром, — произнесла она. — Проходите! Проходите!  
Она рукой поманила их внутрь квартиры, проводила вверх по лестнице и постучала в первую дверь, появившуюся перед ней.  
— Эй! Шерлок, Джон, к вам гости!  
Она открыла дверь без лишних разговоров. За дверью их взглядам предстала просторная, но захламлённая гостиная. На противоположной её стороне располагались два высоких окна, пропускавшие в комнату осадок дневного света. В просвете между ними стоял стол полированного дерева, похороненный под стопками книг, журналов и прочих бумажных принадлежностей, высоко над которым висел коровий череп, обмотанный наушниками. Пара напольных ламп и просевший серый диван создавали интерьер стены справа от них, а встроенные в стены и до отказа набитые книжные полки — слева. Между книжных полок были установлены зеркало и каминная полка, ближайший край которой украшали человеческий череп и складной нож, пригвождавшей маленькую стопку писем к деревянной поверхности. Под каминной полкой находился достаточно приличный камин, а не это хитроумное маггловское приспособление, генерирующее тепло, а не настоящее пламя. Напротив камина располагались два кресла, одно, обитое красной тканью и с накинутым на его спинку покрывалом из зеленой шотландки, другое — кожаное, в каркасе из хромированного металла. Кресла были уже заняты — сидящими в них, предположительно, Шерлоком и Джон. Она, со светлыми, как солома, волосами, в серо-жёлтом свитере и синих джинсах, сидела в красном кресле, а он, молодой человек с чёрными вьющимися волосами, одетый в рубашку из пурпурного шёлка и тёмный костюм современного покроя — в кресле из кожи. Сине-серые глаза последнего очень пристально рассмотрели пришедших. Первая развернулась в кресле и посмотрела на Дамблдора.  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, — произнесла она, вставая. — И здравствуйте. Я Джон. Джон Ватсон.  
Дамблдор пожал протянутую руку.  
— Рад знакомству, Джон? Я — профессор Альбус Дамблдор. Это моя коллега, профессор Минерва МакГонагалл.  
— О. Да, здравствуйте, — Джон обменялась рукопожатием с МакГонагалл. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Можете сесть в моё кресло. Или на диван.  
Так они и поступили. Дамблдор расположился в освободившемся красном кресле, МакГонагалл устроилась на диване. Джон переместилась к столу между окнами и прислонилась к нему, скрестив руки. Миссис Хадсон ушла, бормоча что-то про ужин, но только в этот раз, потому что она все-таки не их домохозяйка. Шерлок остался сидеть там же, где сидел; тихий и неподвижный, он продолжал рассматривать каждое движение педагогов не мигающими глазами.  
— Итак, Джон, если вы не возражаете, я приступлю к цели нашего визита без дальнейших проволочек, — начал Дамблдор. — Как указано в письме, моя коллега и я находимся здесь, чтобы предложить Гарри место в моей школе. Мы полагаем, что у Гарри есть все необходимые данные...  
— А разве это в порядке вещей, что директор учебного заведения совершает подобное посещение? — прервал его Шерлок.  
Джон хмуро посмотрела на Шерлока. Дамблдор, напротив, просто проницательно.  
— Обычно, нет. Но наш преподавательский состав работает так давно, что когда-то обучал и ваших ровесников — то есть, другими словами, поколение родителей Гарри.  
На лице Джон отразилось понимание.  
— Гарри похож на кого-то, кто когда-то был вашим учеником?  
— Да, — ответила МакГонагалл. — Я должна извиниться за моё поведение ранее, доктор Ватсон, но когда я посещала вас двадцать минут назад, я пребывала в убеждённости, что мистер Поттер и его семья пропали и считаются мёртвыми.  
— Должно быть, это было жутко, — Джон понимающе кивнула.  
— Надеюсь, я его не сильно напугала.  
— Гарри в полном порядке. Он немного сбит с толку, но не более того.  
Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся, уже открывая рот, чтобы продолжить, но его снова прервали.  
— Это напрасная трата времени, — взревел Шерлок. — Вы здесь, не чтобы представлять. Вы здесь, чтобы _убеждать_. Так что прекратите весь этот театр и делайте то, что вы действительно намеревались сделать.  
Дамблдор закрыл рот и задумчиво посмотрел на Шерлока. Джон, казалось, разрывалась между желанием попросить за него прощение, объяснить его поведение или накинуться на него с упрёками.  
— Вижу, вы необычайно умный человек, — спокойно произнёс Дамблдор. — Как думаете, что на самом деле привело меня к вам?  
Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся, словно намекая, что принимает и подтверждает вызов.  
— Вопрос не в том, _что_. Вопрос в том, _кто_. Кто вы на самом деле? Вы директор закрытого учебного заведения, а профессор МакГонагалл ваш заместитель. Пока что, всё очевидно. Школа, в которой вы работаете, находится в старом здании. Скорее всего, в средневековом замке, определённо точно построенного из камня и мрамора и имеющего огромный двор с лужайкой. Вы не просто учили моё поколение, вы, по крайней мере, также учили и поколение моих родителей. Каждый из вас регулярно носит мантию и широкополую шляпу и использует перо вместо ручки, а пергамент вместо бумаги. Однако ключевой инструмент, указывающий на то, кем и чем вы являетесь на самом деле, находится в кармане вашего пиджака; инструмент, используя который, вы можете, за неимением лучшего слова, создавать заклинания, такие как _Ступефай_ или _Обливиэйт_.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся Шерлоку, в то время как МакГонагалл уставилась на него в неприкрытом изумлении. Оторвавшись от своего осмотра Дамблдора вполглаза, Джон одарила Шерлока сердитым взглядом.  
— Ваша школа спроектирована таким образом, чтобы иметь возможность обучать лиц, наделённых силой создавать эти заклинания. Но это ещё не всё. Вы не просто обучаете детей и возвращаете их обратно. Нет, ваша школа представляет собой врата; вследствие чего ребёнок, овладевающий вышеупомянутой силой, может войти в тайное общество, полностью состоящее из людей, имеющих её. А ваша работа состоит в том, что убедить тех из них, кто не родился в этом обществе, присоединиться к нему, поступив в ваше учебное заведение.  
— Что-нибудь ещё? — улыбка Дамблдора стала шире.  
— Вы видный человек в вашем мире, — продолжил Шерлок. — С конца XIX века, если я не ошибаюсь, однако от более публичной роли вы отказываетесь. Что до вашего визита, — он коротко посмотрел на Джон. — Возвращение Гарри в ваш мир представляется по-настоящему жизненно важной задачей, о чём свидетельствует то, что человек столь известный, как вы, пришёл сюда лично. И вы, видно, не собираетесь уходить, пока не убедите нас передать судьбу Гарри в ваши руки.  
Сказав это, Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла со сложенными вместе под подбородком ладонями, устремляя взгляд своих светлых глаз к мерцающему огоньку в голубых глазах Дамблдора.  
— Вы знаете, — произнёс Дамблдор, после непродолжительной игры в гляделки. — Когда человек живёт так долго, как живу я, и проводил подобные собеседования такое количество раз, как проводил я, ему начинает казаться, что уже невозможно повидать что-то, что видеть ему ещё не доводилось.  
Шерлок кивнул один раз, полный нетерпения. Дамблдор одобрительно улыбнулся.  
— Итак, мистер Холмс, как вы и заключили, я являюсь директором особенной школы. В этой школе, Хогвартсе, молодых людей обучают контролировать и использовать силу, которые мы именуем магией.  
На заявление, которое обычно приводило к обвинениям в сумасшествии или того хуже, Шерлок и глазом не моргнул.  
— Я предполагал, что вы называете себя волшебниками и ведьмами, — произнёс он.  
— Да, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — И Гарри — волшебник.  
— Родился им или стал?  
— Родился. Магия — это то, что у человека или есть от рождения, или этого нет. Однако существуют различия в одарённости тех, у кого магия есть.  
— Печально, — произнёс Шерлок, после чего пренебрежительно повёл плечами. — Я где-нибудь ошибся?  
— Мне льстит, что я, оказывается, настолько знаменит, — сказал Дамблдор (МакГонагалл закашлялась, услышав об этом столь возмутительном занижении собственной значимости). — И, несомненно, у Гарри будут все основания согласиться поехать в Хогвартс, который, как вы и сказали, является закрытым учебным заведением, расположенным в замке в Шотландии. Я полагаю, что вы догадались о наличии у школы лужайки по траве, испачкавшей обувь профессора МакГонагалл. И я учил два поколения Поттеров, — он повернулся к Джон, которая всё это время проделывала прекрасную работу, заключавшуюся в её незаметном слиянии с обстановкой. — После усыновления Гарри взял вашу фамилию?  
Джон кивнула.  
— Ему не понравилось, как звучит Гарри Холмс.  
Дамблдор хихикнул.  
— Я сделал вывод, что я не первый волшебник, которого вы встретили?  
— Вы шестой, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Для Джон. И второй для меня.  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
— И я полагаю, что о тайне существования нашего мира вы догадались исходя из нашей встречи и очевидного отсутствия общедоступных знаний относительного этого вопроса.  
— Я никогда не догадываюсь, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Он просто наблюдает, — объяснила Джон, исполненная возлюбленного раздражения. — А потом делает выводы.  
— А, вот оно что, — произнёс Дамблдор. — Тогда приношу свои извинения. В таком случае, каким образом вы _сделали вывод_ относительно пергамента, перьев, мантий и того, что живу я уже больше столетия, мистер Холмс?  
— Ваша одежда. Её покрой и материал — это не точные копии из XIX века, они подлинны и непосредственно из того периода. Вы — педагог и холостяк. Вы бы не стали тратить деньги на её восстановление, так что она отлично сохранила свою подлинность. Могла бы быть вами унаследована, однако она сшита точно по вашей фигуре. И едва ли вы её как-то видоизменяли со времени приобретения, определённо не с помощью обычных средств, следовательно, купили вы её для себя, когда это было актуально. А перья не представляют никаких затруднений для понимания, вам и самому это уже известно.  
— Мои руки?  
— Мозоли на ваших пальцах и следы чернил указывают на частое использование тонкого инструмента, который окунается в чернила, так что это не ручка или карандаш. Письмо, которое находится в кармане жакета профессора МакГонагалл, сделано из пергамента, а не бумаги. Легенды о волшебниках и ведьмах, как правило, оканчиваются с приходом Средневековья, преимущественно, периодом Возрождения. Ergo (1*), ваш мир стал тайным примерно в тот же промежуток времени. Ваше изолирование было в такой степени всеобъемлющим, что использование перьев и пергамента продолжилось, так же, как и ношение мантий, которые стали прекрасным выбором в качестве одежды для учебного заведения.  
Дамблдор, посмеиваясь, покачал головой.  
— А вы действительно единственный в своём роде, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — Мне следует огородить себя от вашего общества, если я хочу сохранить «Статут о Секретности».  
— Как знать.  
После проведённого исследования Шерлок выглядел весьма самодовольным.  
— Вы правы во всём, кроме мантий, — произнёс Дамблдор. — Их ношение не ограничено стенами учебного заведения, их носят все волшебники и ведьмы.  
Шерлок выглядел так, словно его только что выкинули из игры и отправили на скамейку запасных.  
— Всегда _что-нибудь_ находится, — пробормотал он.  
— Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что Гарри представляет такую важность, что это побудило прийти вас лично? — воскликнула Джон.  
— Да, — ответил Дамблдор. — Но думаю, будет лучше, если Гарри тоже послушает эту часть истории.  
— Я приведу его, — к великому удивлению Джон произнёс Шерлок. Он вскочил со своего кресла и покинул гостиную. Оставшиеся трое слушали, как он спускается по лестнице.  
— Гарри! — в конечном счёте, услышали они его крик. — Отличные новости! Ты отправляешься в школу _магии_!  
Джон дёрнулась в молчаливом негодовании. Сетующая на произошедшее, но неспособная отчётливо произнести всё, что думает по этому поводу, она, сгорбившись, опустилась.  
— И часто это происходит? — участливо поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
— Постоянно, — пробормотала Джон. — Прошу прощения за его поведение. Он всегда такой.  
— В волшебном мире есть всевозможные кадры, однако ни одного столь гениального, — заметил Дамблдор.  
— Да вы и сам не промах, — возразила Джон. — Но обычно люди реагируют на него не так, как вы.  
— Как же обычно они реагируют?  
— Они говорят, чтобы он отвалил.  
Дамблдор всё ещё смеялся, когда вернулся Шерлок, а следом за ним и маленький мальчик с очень знакомым лицом.

Пока Альбус и мистер Холмс вели свой умственный/словесный тренировочный поединок, в душе Минерва волновалась, какого рода воздействие последний оказывает на бедного Гарри. Лили и Джеймс были блистательными умами, но даже отдалённо не походили на Шерлока Холмса. Что если он подавит ещё совсем не оперившийся ум юного Гарри своей абсолютной гениальностью?  
Когда она увидела Гарри, неуверенно стоящего у двери, мнущего ткань рубашки руками и опасливо озирающегося по сторонам, ей показалось, что её страхи оказались совершенно оправданными.  
Тогда доктор Ватсон подошла к Гарри, размахивая руками, как марширующий солдат. Лицо Гарри радостно засветилось и расслабилось, стоило Джон приблизиться и обхватить его руками. Так как мистер Холмс снова занял своё кресло, доктор Ватсон выдвинула свободный стул к двери, ведущей гостиную, но поближе к кругу собравшихся, указала Гарри сесть на него, а сам осталась стоять справа от стула, свободно опустив свою левую руку на узкие плечи мальчика.  
Сверкая глазами, Альбус наблюдал за этой маленькой интерлюдией.  
— Здравствуй, Гарри, — тихо сказал он. — Рад тебя видеть. Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор.  
Минерва внимательно рассматривала Гарри, пока Альбус говорил с ним. Он так сильно походил на Джеймса, но в то же время нет. Он был маленьким и худым; меньше, чем Джеймс, каким она его когда-либо помнила, а относительно её личной размерной шкалы первогодок и вовсе крошечным. Лицо было бледнее и уже, а выступающие скулы и зелёные глаза за круглыми стёклами очков казались великоватыми для него. Помимо глаз, которые были точной копией глаз Лили, она увидела, что от матери у Гарри также нос и подбородок. А волосы, растущие во все стороны, были точно от Джеймса, впрочем, созданный ими на голове беспорядок смягчался их длиной. Мальчик был коротко подстрижен, как и доктор Ватсон. Но что поразило её сильнее всего, так это глубокая и граничащая с грустью серьёзность в выражении его лица, его печальные глаза, в которых светились огоньки души, казались ей слишком старыми, чтобы принадлежать ребёнку.  
Говоря о серьёзности — Альбус в разговоре сосредоточился именно на ней.  
— Получается, твоя тётя ничего не говорила тебе ни о Хогварсте, ни о твоих родителях?  
— Нет. Не совсем. Она рассказывала, что мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, но Шерлок сказал, что она лгала, потому что не было никаких отчётов об авариях, в которых бы они могли погибнуть.  
Альбус печально покачал головой.  
— Действительно. Что ж, боюсь, мистер Холмс сделал правильный вывод. Твои родители не погибли в автокатастрофе. Их убил очень злой человек. Но я захожу далеко вперёд. Гарри, ты знал, что ты волшебник?  
Гарри вытаращил глаза на директора.  
— _Что?_  
Наблюдая давно знакомую реакцию, Минерва слабо улыбнулась. Это была её самая любимая часть в собеседовании — рассказывать магглорождённым детям, кем они являются на самом деле.  
Как потом оказалось, убедить Гарри в существовании волшебства, волшебников и ведьм не составило огромного труда. Минерва не удивилась. Она не думала, что кто-то такого калибра и нрава, как Шерлок Холмс, заметит в Гарри не приступы случайной магии, а результат какого-нибудь эксперимента. И действительно — Мистер Холмс подтвердил её подозрения, когда как на духу поведал о вещах, которые Гарри сделал, и мог делать сознательно: создание шаров света, повторное отращивание волос, поднятие в воздух предметов, исчезновение и перемещение из одного места в другое. Не было ничего слишком уж необычного — однако инстинктивная аппарация производила впечатление огромного сосредоточения в мальчике магии — пока мистер Холмс не обмолвился о способности Гарри говорить со змеями.  
— Он может говорить со змеями? — с некоторым удивлением переспросил Альбус.  
— Однажды у него состоялся достаточно полноценный разговор с тёмным тигровым питоном в лондонском зоопарке, — поведал мистер Холмс. — А что? Это необычно?  
— Это встречается редко, но встречается... — произнёс Альбус.  
— С этим могут быть проблемы? — спросила доктор Ватсон.  
Альбус погладил бороду.  
— Как таковая, эта способность может быть очень полезна, но, я думаю, лучшим решением будет держать её в секрете. У змей не очень хорошая репутация, даже в нашем мире, и к имеющему способность разговаривать с ними будут относиться с известным подозрением.  
Мистер Холмс сузил глаза и смерил взглядом сначала Альбуса, а потом Минерву, очевидно подозревая, что многое осталось несказанным. Минерва силилась выглядеть только исключительно заинтересованной, а не совершенно шокированной. Чтобы отгородиться от действующего на нервы и (она подозревала) всё подмечающего взгляда Шерлока Холмса, она обратила всё своё внимание на Гарри — а это было крайней сложной задачей, поскольку в вопросах тактичного поведения мистер Холмс был абсолютнейшей свиньёй — и обнаружила, что мальчик выглядит серьёзно озадаченным.  
Доктор Ватсон это тоже заметила.  
— Что думаешь, Гарри?  
И странным, располагающим к себе и надрывающим сердце жестом Гарри снова начал комкать рубашку.  
— Что такое магия? Я в том смысле, что есть хорошие волшебники и плохие, как есть хорошая магия и плохая?  
Из заданного вопроса Минерва могла извлечь несколько посылов. Мистер Холмс сказал, что у доктора Ватсон было, считая их, не менее шести встреч с волшебниками. Она могла легко представить, что Гарри присутствовал, если не на всех из них, то, исходя из того, как мальчик липнет к доктору Ватсон, на значительной их части. За весь прошлый год Обливиэйтеры и Авроры, отправленные разыскивать пропавшего Гарри Поттера, все до последнего возвратились под действием Ступефай или Обливиэйт, посланными друг в друга из палочек их партнёров по команде поиска. То, что доктор Ватсон сохранила воспоминания о тех встречах и сообщила о них мистеру Холмсу, подтверждало, что от всех попыток видоизменить её память, доктор Ватсон уходила нетронутая магией. И хотя было сложно представить, чтобы человек столь во всех отношениях приятный, тихий и безобидный, как она, вступил в (вне сомнений) жестокую схватку, было очевидно, что доктор Ватсон не просто _смогла_ , но и _вступила_. Подобные стычки могли оставить неизгладимое и, к сожалению, негативное воздействие на магию Гарри. По крайней мере, своё негативное воздействие другие волшебники уже точно оставили.  
Минерва догадалась, что они дошли до переломной точки в волшебной образовательной подготовке Гарри. Что именно они впоследствии сказали или сделали такого, чтобы сначала всего добиться, а потом всё разрушить? И что будет делать Альбус?  
Альбус подался вперёд со сжатыми вместе ладонями на пример молящегося или просящего.  
— Ах, Гарри, — произнёс он. — Ты задаешь очень сложный вопрос. Я не могу сказать тебе, что такое магия, потому что я не знаю. Возможно, магия — это дар. Возможно, она просто есть. Но чем бы она ни была, у нас она есть, и мы её используем. Среди магов есть настолько тёмные, что о них даже не говорят. И настолько светлые, что сложно поверить, что они действительно существуют. Что касается тёмных ведьм и волшебников — один из таких и убил твоих родителей. Однако таким, как он, противостоят люди, как твои мама и папа, которые умерли, чтобы защитить тебя от темнейшего волшебника нашего времени. Во многом, магия напоминает руку: она может как протянуться с помощью и защитить, так и сжаться в кулак и нанести удар. Но, по большому счёту, я верю, что хорошими или плохими нас делает не магия, а наш собственный выбор.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Какое-то время Гарри ничего не говорил. Он ненадолго задержал взгляд на Альбусе, а потом посмотрел на свои руки. Выражение его лица было задумчивым, но уже не встревоженным, как раньше. Затем он кивнул самому себе, словно в подтверждении чего-то, что было известно только ему одному.  
— Получается, моих маму и папу убил злой волшебник, — сказал Гарри.  
— Да, — подтвердил Альбус. — Его зовут Лорд Волдеморт. (Минерва вздрогнула). И именно о нём дальше пойдёт мой рассказ.  
Гарри сосредоточенно слышал, пока Альбус кратко (и в соответствии с возрастом слушателя) излагал ему историю о приходе к власти Сами-Знаете-Кого и его неожиданного краха. Мальчик вздрогнул, когда Альбус рассказал ему, как именно погибли его родители, а стоило ему узнать о его роли в ниспровержении Сами-Знаете-Кого и своей закономерной в связи с этим известности, как ему возвратился его встревоженный вид.  
— Но я не помню, что я сделал, — запротестовал Гарри. — Не может быть, чтобы я смог что-то сделать. Я же ничего не знаю о магии. Я только всех разочарую.  
И тогда Минерва заметила едва заметное мрачное удовлетворение на лице Альбуса. Скромное к себе отношение, которое Альбус так сильно хотел взрастить в Гарри, что отважился оставить его на попечение магглов на десять лет. У Минервы не было оснований сильно сомневаться, что жизнь в магическом мире с осознанием своей известности сделала бы для Гарри уроки скромности очень сложным, если не сказать что невозможным, испытанием, но она была рада, что именно эта авантюра Альбуса оправдала все его ожидания. Однако ей всё ещё было тревожно. _Что насчёт ущерба, Альбус?_ Подумала она. _Я уже его вижу. Неужели не было другого выхода?_  
Но было уже слишком поздно строить предположения; кроме того, сейчас перед Минервой сидело взволнованное дитя, которое надо было успокоить.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, — оживлённо сказала она. — Вне зависимости от того, что вы можете сделать сейчас, сознательно или каким-нибудь иным способом, это не изменит того факта, что все наделённые магией дети начинают свой путь с Хогвартса. Не исключено, что сейчас вы переживаете из-за вашего маггловского воспитания, которое ставит вас в невыгодное положение, однако замечу, что ни хорошая осведомлённость в магии, ни продолжительная принадлежность к волшебникам просто так не превращаются в великие магические достижения. И кроме этого, — она посмотрела на него, старясь подчеркнуть всё сказанное. — Ваша мать, а она была магглорождённой, была талантливейшей ведьмой свого времени.  
Сказанное немного убедило Гарри, но не так сильно, как надеялась Минерва. Она посмотрела на Альбуса в поисках поддержки, но тот, что странно, хранил молчание.  
— Ты не должен ехать, если ты этого не хочешь, — сказала доктор Ватсон, добавив к тревогам Минервы ещё одну. — Но не принимай решение, основываясь только на том, что думают другие люди. Ни один из них не достоин _подобной чести_.  
Гарри с минуту смотрел на доктора. А потом слабая улыбка показалась на его лице. От увиденного у Минервы перехватило дыхание, а на глазах навернулись слёзы.  
— Не дай ничему разрушить твою жизнь? — спросил мальчик, словно цитируя кого-то.  
— Именно так, — сказала доктор Ватсон.  
Улыбка Гарри стала шире. Минерва с облегчением вздохнула. Очевидно, какими бы ни были недостатки Шерлока Холмса (а она была уверена, что их количество покрыло бы и океан), добродетели доктора Ватсон сглаживали их все.  
Однако у неё не было времени сполна насладиться моментом.  
— Как именно магия работает с точки зрения генетики? — спросил мистер Холмс (Минерва уже не удивлялась исключительной способности этого мужчины грубить). — Очевидно, что некоторые дети наследует её и от родителей, не наделённых магией. Что это, рецессивный признак?  
— А я удивлена, что Гарри по-прежнему знаменит, — заметила доктор Ватсон. — Я хочу сказать, что всецелое одоление Тёмного Лорда на вершине его могущества, конечно, чертовски достойно подобной славы, но прошло уже _десять лет_. Гарри бы просто не смог подпитывать слухи или жёлтую прессу за годы своего отсутствия, — она сделала паузу. — У вас же, волшебников, есть жёлтая пресса, да?  
— Я придерживаюсь теории, что магглорождённые перенимают свою магию от предков из числа сквибов, детей, рождённых от родителей-волшебников, но не наделённых магией, — сказал Альбус, отвечая по порядку. — И вы должны понимать, Лорд Волдеморд вёл свою деятельность, по меньшей мере, сорок лет, десять из которых его влияние чувствовалось на территории всей Магической Европы. Так что его гибель стала историческим моментом, а участие в этом Гарри можно было сравнить с подвигами известных героев войны. И да, Джон, в нашем мире есть жёлтая пресса. На самом деле, — он хохотнул, — большая часть вещей из вашего мира имеет аналоги в нашем. За исключением Интернета — его у нас пока нет.  
— Ах, вот как, — проговорила доктор Ватсон, застигнутая врасплох. — Так получается, у вас нет волшебного Интернета. Досадно!  
— А ты бы не хотел его изобрести, Гарри? — поинтересовался Альбус, и его усы задрожали.  
— Ох, я не знаю, — стеснительно признался Гарри. — Шерлок пытался научить меня компьютерному программированию, но... это… Я как Джон. Всё, кроме просмотра файлов, подсоединения носителей информации и Ворда, просто умирает в моей голове.  
— Что поделать! — сокрушённо произнёс Альбус. — Но ещё не всё потеряно. Не стоит забывать, что магические технологии могут отличаться от ваших.  
Мистер Холмс задал ещё несколько вопросом о технической стороне магии — некоторые вещи магглы всегда очень сложно схватывали. Тогда же доктор Ватсон легонько подтолкнула Гарри локтем и кинула на него вопросительный взгляд. Гарри оглянулся, и Минерва увидела на лице мальчика вопрос, созревший в его голове. Доктор Ватсон сделала поддерживающий жест, в ответ на который Гарри взволнованно посмотрел на Минерву и Альбуса, но на директора в особенности.  
— Сэр? — наконец, обратился к нему Гарри. — Можете показать нам волшебство?  
Альбус ему улыбнулся.  
— Что бы ты хотел увидеть, Гарри? — ласково осведомился он.  
— Вы можете... — он запнулся. — Вы можете вылечить плечо Джон?  
Альбус внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, который под его пристальным взглядом сразу покраснел, а затем, приподняв брови, перевёл взгляд на доктора Ватсон. Последняя пожала плечами. Только тогда Минерва заметила, что её левое плечо меньше правого, а движения скованны и неуклюжи.  
— Я получила огнестрельное ранение в Афганистане, — объяснила доктор Ватсон. — Два года назад. И последний год плечо сильно раздуло. Длинная история. Оно не настолько плохо, чтобы я не могла поднимать вещи, но практиковать хирургию я больше не могу.  
— Хм… — задумчиво протянул Альбус. — Что ж, я, конечно, не целитель, поэтому не знаю, как много я могу сделать. Но если повреждение было получено посредством только естественных причин…  
Он вытащил свою палочку. Гарри затаил дыхание, когда Альбус направил её на доктора Ватсон. Мистер Холмс сжал оба подлокотника, и, казалось, был готов сорваться из своего кресла. Доктор Ватсон, если не считать её стиснутые челюсти, выглядела совершенно спокойно.  
— _Vulnera Sanentur_.  
Всё тело доктора Ватсон задрожало, левое плечо осторожно сдвинулось, словно ища своё законное место. После нескольких повторных заклинаний рука установилась, прочно срастаясь с телом и приходя в равновесие. Стоило дрожи утихнуть, как доктор Ватсон осторожно приподняла конечность к потолку, заодно сжимая и разжимая пальцы и разрабатывая плечо.  
— Да чтоб мне провалиться! — затаив дыхание, воскликнула доктор Ватсон. — _Вот это да!_  
Мистер Холмс тотчас же оказался подле доктора Ватсон. Он схватил излеченную руку — осторожней, вы! заметила Минерва — повертел, проверяя её на подвижность. И чем больше её проверял, тем более потрясённым он становился. Гарри был пррсто вне себя от волнения.  
— Я буду изучать это в Хогвартсе? — спросил мальчик в восхищении.  
— Возможно, не сразу, — ответил Альбус, очевидно воодушевлённый по-детски искренним восторгом мальчика. — И, возможно, не скоро. Но ты изучишь всё, что тебе будет необходимо, чтобы добиться успехов.  
Гарри тотчас же развернулся к доктору Ватсон, его зелёные глаза сверкали.  
— Джон! Джон, можно мне поехать?  
— Что? — доктор Ватсон посмотрела на него, несколько стеснённая в движениях, так как мистер Холмс как раз пытался заломить её только что исцелённую руку. — Да, конечно, если хочешь… Поезжай изучать целительское ремесло. Или изобретать волшебный Интернет. Всё, что тебе понравится. Только возвращайся и расскажи нам всё, хорошо? О, Шерлок, Бога ради! — извернувшись, как угорь, она высвободилась из крепкого захвата рук мистера Холмса. — ПРЕКРАТИ! Ты меня смущаешь!  
Мистер Холмс приостановил своё рукоприкладство. Минерва заметила его сияющие глаза и ухмылку от уха до уха.  
— Ужин! — провозгласил мистер Холмс, словно это был какой-нибудь очаровательный подарок, который он пожаловал озадаченному Альбусу и встревоженной Минерве. — Вы должны остаться на ужин. Сегодня вечером. Вы же хотите узнать, как мы усыновили Гарри?  
— Шерлок, на минутку? Последние три дня мы жили за счёт еды навынос, и я почти уверена, что все остатки мы подчистили ещё вчера.  
— Миссис Хадсон подаёт французский лук и итальянский хлеб. И мы можем позвонить китайцу, если нам понадобится больше.  
— Отлично! Честь и хвала миссис Хадсон! А сейчас — какая часть из «жили за счёт еды навынос» и «всё подчистили ещё вчера» до тебя не дошла?  
— Пока твои приёмные родители разбираются с тонкостями и осуществимостью ужина, — сказал Альбус Гарри, как только диалог между доктором Ватсон и мистером Холмсом перерос в спор, — почему бы тебе не прочитать твоё письмо из Хогвартса?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1*) Ergo (лат.) — следовательно; что означает.


	2. Глава 2: Ужин на Бейкер-Стрит

Вопреки аргументам, подразумевавшим, что все попытки поужинать закончатся катастрофой, перепалка прекратилась только с согласием Дамблдора и МакГонагалл остаться на ужин. И каким удивительным был этот ужин! — еда и вино, стараниями курьера поданные точно вовремя, оказались просто восхитительными и самого высокого качества. Единственным недостатком вечера было, пожалуй, только то, что он сделал Шерлока до такой степени необъяснимо угрюмым, что он не съел ни кусочка. Джон пожала плечами и продолжила уписывать ужин, посоветовав всем последовать её примеру.   
Когда с трапезой было покончено, Дамблдор задал неминуемый вопрос.   
— Итак, как оказалось, что вы усыновили Гарри?  
Джон и Шерлок посмотрели друг на друга, затем на Гарри. Какое-то время трое молча совещались, то обмениваясь множеством загадочных взглядов, то качая головами. В конечном счёте, Джон вздохнула и кивнула. Гарри извинился, сказав, что хочет немного пирога с патокой миссис Хадсон, и вышел из-за стола. Как только он оказался за пределами слышимости, Джон приступила.   
— Шерлок работает консультирующим детективом. Он хорош. Даже полиция советуется с ним в расследовании особенно сложных дел.  
— Они вечно не понимают, о чем идёт речь, но признать этот очевидный факт им ума недостаёт! — вскользь заметил Шерлок.   
— _Шерлок!_ — осадила его Джон.   
Он раздражительно отвернулся. Кинув в его сторону испепеляющий взгляд, Джон продолжила.   
— В какой-то момент Шерлок попался на глаза своему злому двойнику, консультирующему преступнику известному под именем Джим Мориарти. Мориарти начал заманивать Шерлока загадками — совершенно безумными, запутанными преступлениями с высокими ставками на кону. Если Шерлок не разгадывал загадку своевременно, Мориарти взрывал своих заложников. Буквально. Он похищал их, обвешивал их взрывчаткой, заставлял их, находящихся под прицелом, говорить с Шерлоком от его лица и взрывал, если они говорили не по сценарию. И да, предвосхищая ваш вопрос, этот человек был в самом деле псих.  
— Судя по прошедшему времени, мистера Мориарти больше нет в живых, — произнёс Дамблдор.  
— Лучше бы ему не быть.   
— Ах вот как, — тактично добавил он. — Прошу, продолжайте.  
— Так они и продолжали играть друг с другом, — сказала Джон. — Мориарти, оттягивая развязку до последнего, а Шерлок, пытаясь его переплюнуть. Однажды он похитил меня и дважды — почти подорвал. И, кстати, огромное вам спасибо, что исцелили моё плечо.  
— Не за что.   
— Ммм, где-то в апреле прошлого года Шерлок, наконец, одержал верх над Мориарти. Тогда нам пришлось пойти на совершенно безумные вещи, чтобы добраться до него. Поверьте, вам не захочется узнать, что именно нам пришлось тогда сделать. Но одной из тех вещей и был наш брак.   
Дамблдор поперхнулся своей водой. Вилка, выпав из рук МакГонагалл, громко ударилась о пол.  
— Вы вышли замуж за мистера Холмса, только чтобы одолеть Мориарти? — с жаром выпалила МакГонагалл.  
— Ага, именно так, — ответила Джон так, словно это Дамблдор и МакГонаггал повели себя совершенно безрассудно. — Но, если говорить серьёзно, число погибших или количество других пострадавших от его рук стали не поддаваться никакому описанию, так что в случае с Мориарти всё, кроме убийств, уже было честной игрой. И это сработало: не дало Шерлоку умереть в течение нескольких следующих не то что лет — дней.   
Дамблдор открыл и закрыл рот. Ни Джон, ни Шерлок, конечно же, не знали, каким исключительно редким зрелищем было увиденное, и продолжили как ни в чём не бывало.   
— И хотя при обычных обстоятельствах мы бы определённо не поженились, мы не сожалеем об этом решении, — будничным тоном произнёс Шерлок. — И не намереваемся разводиться. По крайней мере, я нет.   
Он взглянул на Джон.   
— Не-а! — подтвердила она.   
Некоторое время Дамблдор рассматривал их двоих. После он отставил свой бокал в сторону и начал потирать виски, словно мысли в них стали причинять физическую боль.   
— Как бы сильно подробности вашего брака не возбуждали моё любопытство, я не думаю, что готов услышать ответ, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— Много кто не хочет его знать, — согласилась Джон. — Так или иначе, уже в июне полиция и секретная служба были готовы арестовать Мориарти и его преступную сеть. Они действительно проделали отличную работу, если бы не Мориарти и его побег номер два.   
— Вскоре после своего побега Мориарти подкинул мне свою заключительную загадку, — неожиданно торжественно поведал Шерлок. — Он похитил Гарри и его родственников. И его голосом на сей раз стал Гарри. А головоломка заключалась в следующем: _Какой мой маленький грязный секрет?_  
Вилка снова грохнулась на пол. Гнетущая тишина обрушилась на тесную кухню, точно послание. Холодильник, пребывая в своём бдении, тихонько гудел в углу.  
— Сейчас я знаю, что ответ был магия, — без интонации произнёс Шерлок. — Не повсеместное плохое обращение, от которого страдал Гарри, не запирание его в чулане под лестницей и уж точно не злоупотребление его родственниками помощью детских фондов. Но было совершенно не важно, разгадаю я эту загадку или нет. _Потому что загадка была просто приманкой._ Мориарти хотел в открытую выбить нас из игры. Джон отправилась вызволить заложников, а я — встретиться с Мориарти лицом к лицу, так, как он всё и планировал. Он собирался взорвать Джон, Гарри и остальных своих заложников на моих глазах. И ему бы это удалось. Если бы Гарри не переместился прочь и позже не показался вместе с Джон, но уже за пределами радиуса поражения взрыва. Именно так они выжили.   
— Гарри спас мою жизнь, — сказала Джон. — Хотя и думает, что это я спасла его. Как бы то ни было, после всего случившегося усыновить его было меньшим, что мы могли сделать.   
— Конечно, ты спасла его жизнь, ты заслонила его от взрыва, — прогрохотал Шерлок. — На случай, если ты снова забыла, Джон, из-за взрыва ты официально считалась мёртвой целую минуту, тогда как худшее, от чего мог бы пострадать Гарри, были ожоги второй степени.   
— Как ты сам только что сказал, Шерлок, если бы Гарри не призвал свою магию, от меня не осталось бы ничего, что можно было бы отскрести от тротуара, — парировала Джон. — Как бы то ни было, такова история того, как мы усыновили Гарри. Тогда мы даже не представляли, что он волшебник, пока пара взрослых волшебников заклятием не вогнали Шерлока в кому на шесть дней, но это уже совсем другая история. 

 

Остаток вечера прошёл бы в очень подавленном настроении, если бы не Джон и Шерлок, которые красили его очень оживлёнными разговорами, точно у них не было никаких причин быть подавленными. Дамблдор, выведав больше деталей о ранее оброненном Шерлоком «повсеместном плохом обращении», стал совершенно тих.   
В какой-то момент Джон поинтересовалась, как получилось, что Гарри оказался у Дурсли, после чего наполовину серьёзным тоном пригрозила лицу, ответственному за решение, имевшее столь плачевные последствия.   
— К сожалению, это был я, — Дамблдор признался сразу же, как Джон озвучила свою угрозу.   
Джон уставилась на него. Шерлок, напротив, удивлённым совсем не выглядел, только ужасно заинтересованным в своём наблюдении за реакцией Джон.  
— Каковы были ваши мотивы? — совершенно спокойно спросила она.  
— Волдеморт канул в лету, но не его приспешники, — ответил Дамблдор. — Лучшей защитой, которую я мог предоставить ему, была защита крови, созданная на основе крови, разделённой между его матерью и её сестрой. Но тогда поднимался вопрос о воспитании Гарри: должен ли он был расти, осознавая свою известность, или, напротив, расти вдали от неё, даже если это и означало, что он будет страдать.   
Джон продолжала таращить глаза на Дамблдора. Он наклонил голову.  
— Однажды я расскажу всё это Гарри. Осмелюсь сказать уже сейчас, что он будет страшно зол на меня. Но лучше ему быть живым и злым, чем каким-нибудь ещё.   
И вновь тягостное молчание опустилось на кухню. Минуту-другую Джон взирала на потолок.   
— Когда-то я была солдатом, — в конце концов, произнесла Джон. — Я знаю, что покончить с главой противника не значит покончить и с войной. Иногда из-за этого всё становится только хуже, — она вздохнула. — И я знаю, что существует два вида плохого обращения с ребёнком: тот, в котором слишком много боли, и тот, в котором слишком много удовольствия. Вы выбрали один. А вам следовало выбрать оба. Не важно, что вы думаете, Гарри будет страдать.   
Последовала очередная пауза.   
— До того, как мы поженились, Шерлок и я думали, какого ребёнка мы бы хотели завести чисто гипотетически. У меня не может быть детей — Афганистан сделал всё, чтобы этого никогда не случилось — а Шерлок нисколько не заинтересован в отцовстве, как таковом. Но мы оба сошлись во мнении, что хотели бы иметь ребёнка доброго, но который бы не боялся страданий и трудностей... Ребёнка, как Гарри.   
Дамблдор поднял взгляд. Джон печально ему улыбнулась.   
— Знаю, вы думаете, что мы безумны. Все так думают. Органы опеки столько раз убеждали меня одуматься и передать Гарри им. Не могу сказать, что их стоит в этом винить. Но Гарри — одна из лучших вещей, которая произошла с нами, и она бы не осуществилась, если бы вы тогда оставили Гарри в своём мире. Так что с моей стороны — спасибо вам.

 

Из своей поездки в Лондон МакГонагалл возвратилась поздним вечером и без директора. Профессор Северус Снейп, профессор Зельеварения в Хогвартсе и единственный из преподавательского состава по-прежнему пребывающий в школе осведомился о текущем местонахождении Дамблдора. Не размениваясь на церемонии, Минерва сообщила о своём совершенно случайном обнаружении Гарри Поттера, ныне известного как Гарри Ватсона, добавив, что Дамблдор, подтверждая её находку, всё ещё находится в Лондоне.   
Когда по прошествии добрых двух часов Дамблдор всё-таки соизволил возвратиться, Северус уже был готов на него накинуться.   
— И что, директор? Это правда или Минерва страдает галлюцинациями?   
Дамблдор минуту-другую пристально всматривался в Северуса, на его лице застыло странное выражение, словно он, не иначе как, только что повстречал гиппогрифа, имевшего длинную историю унижений, но не ответившего обидчику на очередное оскорбление.   
— Правда, — ответил Дамблдор. — Гарри Ватсон в самом деле является Гарри Поттером, сыном Лили. Он сменил фамилию на Ватсон на законных обстоятельствах, сразу после процесса его усыновления мистером Шерлоком Холмсом и доктором Джон Ватсон, завершившегося пару месяцев назад.   
Северусу, как только он получил это совершенно неожиданное известие, понадобились срочно присесть.   
— _Как?_  
Дамблдор как на духу отбарабанил ему поражающую воображение историю, содержащую консультирующих преступников, консультирующих детективов, секретные маггловские преступные организации (неприятно напомнившие Северусу Пожирателей Смерти), головоломки с человеческими жизнями на кону, взрывные устройства и заложников. Если бы не факт того, что этот рассказ ему поведал сам Дамблдор, он бы ни в жизнь не поверил в сказанное.   
— Словом, — сказал Северус, когда Дамблдор завершил повествование. — Поттера и его родственников похитил гений маггловского преступного мира по имени Джим Мориарти. Мориарти угрожал взорвать их. Холмс, маггловский детектив...  
— _Консультирующий_ детектив.  
— _Да без разницы_... — сердито проворчал Северус. — Холмс разгадывает головоломку Мориарти. Ватсон спасает Поттера. Это то, что случилось?   
— В общих чертах, да.  
— Но это не объясняет, почему они усыновили его.  
— Из того, что я понял, доктор Ватсон не только сыграла важную роль в спасении жизни Гарри, но и выходила его. Как ты и сам можешь представить, Гарри был сильно травмирован этим происшествием. В течение своего длительного пребывания в больнице Гарри мучился кошмарами и бессонницей и мог засыпать только, когда доктор Ватсон оставалась с ним. К моменту его полного восстановления, доктор Ватсон и Гарри стали неразлучны. Мистер Холмс был тем, кто предложил усыновить Гарри, поскольку других живых родственников у мальчика не осталось, а сами они ребёнка завести не могли.   
Некоторое время Северус переваривал услышанное.   
— Вы уже сообщили Министру?   
— Пока ещё нет. Я планирую это сделать, как только буду уверен в своей способности объясниться и в самой ситуации, — хохотнул Дамблдор. — И раз уж речь зашла об этом, я задержался частично из-за того, что хотел обследовать Гарри.   
Северус подозревал, что именно так всё и было.   
— И каковы результаты ваших наблюдений?   
— Дела Гарри идут намного лучше, чем я того ожидал. Он не реагирует резко на внезапные шумы или взрывы, и у него нет существенных проблем с двигательной активностью. Однако я собираюсь отправить его к Поппи сразу после распределения.   
Северус кивнул, соглашаясь с предусмотрительностью директора.  
— А сейчас несколько отрезвляющих деталей: Гарри предрасположен к внезапным приступам молчания, что подчас длится дни напролёт. Также за ним водится склонность искать пропасти и сидеть опасно близко к краю, когда он остаётся один. Первое я видел своими собственными глазами. Последнее я не наблюдал лично, но по данному вопросу у меня есть очень точные заметки мистера Холмса. И хотя частота проявления в его поведении обеих этих особенностей с недавних пор значительно уменьшилась, нам надо иметь это в виду.  
Иными словами, ещё больше дополнительной работы на наши головы, кисло подумал Северус.  
— Что вы планируете предпринять по защите Поттера? Защита крови, по всей видимости, исчезла.  
— О, у меня есть несколько идей, — сказал Дамблдор, задумавшись, после чего добавил: — Я настроен ещё неоднократно наведаться на Бейкер-Стрит в течение года.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что собираетесь оставить его там? — удивлённо осведомился Северус. — А вы не думали, что ему было бы более... _благоразумно_ переехать в семью волшебников?   
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
— Сомневаюсь, что доктор Ватсон откажется от попечительства и сдастся без боя — не после прохождения столь долгого процесса усыновления. Ведь, как я уже сказал раньше, Гарри очень привязался к доктору Ватсон.  
— Проблема, разумеется, не в _запугивании_ , — ухмыльнулся Северус. — Наше Министерство, хоть оно, возможно, и совершенно бездарно, но _имеет_ целый отдел, уполномоченный для сокрытия нашего существования от магглов. Несколько заклинаний по изменению памяти...  
— Так дело не пойдёт, — решительно произнёс Дамблдор. — Иначе нам бы пришлось изменить не только воспоминания мистера Холмса и доктора Ватсон, но и воспоминания Гарри тоже. Неужели ты не осознаёшь, как много он бы забыл по нашей милости? Он должен был бы забыть обстоятельства гибели его родственников, существование приёмных родителей — словом, всё, что случилось после его похищения. Из его памяти исчез бы целый год воспоминаний! Но даже если бы нам удалось удалить их все, не повредив мозг, это бы не устранило его травмы. Гарри мог бы не помнить её причин, но её последствия продолжили бы терроризировать его. Кроме того, я льщу себя мыслью, что такой умный человек, как мистер Шерлок Холмс, в течение пяти минут, которые я его знал, вёл знакомство с человеком своего круга. Нет, — не согласился с его возражением Дамблдор. — Поверь мне, заставив его забыть, мы не предотвратим его попыток узнать, что именно он забыл. Мы не можем полностью стереть существование Гарри из их жизней, не подвергнув тем самым опасности его способность нормально функционировать в нашем мире. Нет, это не практично. Но что ещё более важно, это просто _не сработает._  
— Но проблемы безопасности...  
— Обрати на них внимание, если тебе так хочется, — Северус заметил, что лицо Дамблдора заострилось от беспокойства. — Ты задавался вопросом, почему доктор Ватсон смогла спасти Гарри, но не его родственников?  
— Собирался спросить вас.   
— Мориарти, раскрыв местоположение своих заложников, сделал это, чтобы убить доктора _и_ заложников. Гарри и доктор Ватсон спаслись, только потому что Гарри аппарировал в руки доктора Ватсон до того, как стало слишком поздно.   
Северус, громко клацнув зубами, закрыл рот.  
— Магия Гарри спасла его, но не его родственников, — мягко произнёс Дамблдор. — Гарри ни в коей мере не виноват в случившемся. Ему было только девять лет. И его магия могла сработать только на подсознательном уровне. Но увиденное до сих пор преследует его. Он сам так сказал: _Я не смог помочь, но думаю... если моя магия спасла меня, она могла спасти и их тоже._  
Северус почувствовал, как мрачный взгляд на его лице отступает, точно уходящая волна, что оставляет себе вслед пустоту.   
— Гарри, чтобы жить, надо научиться принимать свою магию, — сказал Дамблдор. — Иные пути приведут его к безумию. Когда я только услышал о случившемся, я опасался худшего. Однако мальчик, которого я сегодня встретил, был недоверчивый и встревоженный, но всё же страстно стремящийся учиться. За что нам и стоит поблагодарить доктора Ватсон. Как награждённый знаками отличия военный врач и как высаженный на поле боя сразу же после получения серьёзного увечья солдат, доктор Ватсон знает, как утешить раненого и оставшегося в живых.   
В течение минуты волшебники стояли в мрачном молчании.   
Северус, склонив голову, неспеша обдумывал новые частички поступившей информации. Дамблдор всматривался в потолок; мерцающий огонёк, обыкновенно угадывавшийся в глубине его голубых глаз, потускнел, словно заблудившись среди собственных мыслей или потерявшись в воспоминаниях, что именно — сложно было сказать наверняка.   
— Что ж, — наконец, произнёс Дамблдор. — У тебя есть ещё вопросы?   
— Только один, — ответил Северус. — Вы сказали, что причина вашей задержки _частично_ заключалась в том, что вы хотели понаблюдать за Поттером. А _частично_ в чём?   
Улыбка Дамблдора сделалась по-мальчишески хулиганистой, которой Северус учил себя остерегаться.  
— Вскоре после моего собеседования с Гарри я был тотчас же сопровождён на другое собеседование — со старшим братом мистера Холмса, мистером Майкрофтом Холмсом. Дело в том, что он хотел узнать о моих намерениях относительно его брата и его семьи.   
Северус вскинул одну из бровей.  
— И вы не отказались?  
— О, он не сделал отказ жизнеспособным вариантом ответа.   
Северус вскинул другую бровь.  
— Вы говорите, что по сути дела он _похитил_ вас?   
— Учитывая, что он завладел доступом ко всем камерам видеонаблюдения в округе, чтобы посредством их тайно следить за мной, подготовил у порога 221Б чёрный бронированный автомобиль, чтобы сопроводить меня, а после доставил меня на заброшенный склад непосредственно для собеседования, да. Думаю, он действительно похитил меня!   
И пока Дамблдор от души смеялся, Северус с трудом пытался уместить в себе в равной мере занимавшие его восхищение и ужас — не к директору, не совсем к нему; он знал, что Дамблдор был вполне способен рассматривать случайное похищение самого себя, как неожиданное развлечение — но к Майкрофту Холмсу, которому хватило _наглости_ провернуть подобное.   
— Кто все _эти_ люди? — вслух поинтересовался Северус.  
— Кто они на самом деле? — спросил Дамблдор, продолжая хихикать. — По крайней мере, сейчас ты понимаешь, в каком затруднительном положении я оказался. И как я думаю объяснить это Корнелиусу? Он же никогда не поверит мне!


	3. Глава 3: Путешествие с происшествием в Косом Переулке

На утро после неожиданного обнаружения Гарри Поттера Дамблдор созвал глав всех четырёх домов Хогвартса, Хагрида и мадам Помфри.  
Первым делом он поведал последние новости, касающиеся Мальчика-Который-Выжил (на что большинство присутствующих отреагировало весьма эмоционально и шумно). Следующим вопросом на повестке дня он поставил необходимость добавить в замок новые меры предосторожности — всё ради того, чтобы как-то разобраться с мириадом психологических заскоков Поттера, которые очевидно не ограничивались его переменной немотой или суицидальным притягиванием опасностей.  
Флитвик предложил создать сеть из невидимых заклинаний на башнях и лестницах и предупредить обитателей портретов и призраков о необходимости не сводить с мальчика глаз. Мадам Помфри, стоило Дамблдору заикнуться о взрыве, сильно помрачнела лицом; на что лично у Северуса сложилось впечатление, что она готова была, по меньшей мере, заново отрастить Поттеру всех его конечности. Спраут посоветовала освободить мальчика от посещения уроков по полётам, на что МакГонагалл сразу же наложила вето, сказав, что обучение полёту может помочь Поттеру излечиться от его нездоровой увлеченностью высотой. Северус спросил, осведомлены ли приёмные родители Поттера о существовании летающих мётел. Дамблдор ответил отрицательно.  
Взорвать бы старика и его наплевательские методы к организации ученической безопасности!  
Когда новые протоколы по безопасности были согласованы и подписаны, Дамблдор попросил Хагрида сопроводить Поттера в его походе по Косом Переулку вместо него, пока сам он будет улаживать одно своё дело в Гринготтсе. МакГонагалл настойчиво напрашивалась составить ему компанию.  
На вопрос почему она ответила:  
— Потому что мистер Холмс несомненно будет присутствовать. Но ни один, даже самый незадачливый волшебник, не говоря уже о Хагриде, не заслужил, чтобы с ним случился Шерлок Холмс!  
За сим последовала целая уйма вопросов от вставшего с ног на головы рабочего персонала. Северус был озадачен: вопреки своим усилиям казаться вежливыми, МакГонагалл и Дамблдор всё-таки дали похожему на высокоинтеллектуального монстра Хагриду понять, что они не прочь иметь его в качестве питомца.  
В итоге совместными стараниями был придуман следующий план: все новые магглорождённые ученики Хогвартса будут приглашены присоединиться к совместному походу по Косом Переулку, а главы домов и Хагрид пойдут с ними в качестве сопровождающих. Таким образом, все магглорождённые будут находиться под присмотром, а воздействие на них Шерлока Холмса — сведено к минимуму. И, конечно, этот поход давал педагогам уважительную причину увидеть Поттера на месяц раньше положенного — впрочем, ни один из них и словом не обмолвился на сей счёт.  
В конце концов, кисло подумал Северус, было бы крайне недостойным для уважаемых глав домов Хогвартса во всеуслышание радоваться возможности встретить знаменитого Гарри Поттера.

Утром 28 июля сотрудники Хогвартса выстроились в линию перед камином сети летучего пороха. Когда Северус вышел из камина в Дырявом Котле, он тут же заметил, что маленький паб уже кишел радостно взволнованными магглорождёнными волшебниками и их взвинченными, однако не менее радостными родителями-магглами.  
Он окинул взглядом собравшуюся группу: девочка с пышными, непослушными волосами, несшая вздор в разговоре со своими родителями, высокий темнокожий мальчик и его дородный отец, мальчик с кудрявыми волосами и его стильно одетая мать, маленький черноволосый мальчик, схватившийся за рукав рубашки _то ли отца, то матери._  
Гарри Поттер отличился своим отсутствием.  
Северус цинично удивился усилиям своих коллег скрыть своё разочарование этим фактом. Сам он, напротив, испытывал только облегчение.  
Долгие годы он планировал, как однажды даст волю своей непокорной и (что он свободно признал в своём собственном уме) едва ли позволительной ненависти, выплеснув её на Порождение Джеймса Поттера. Он подпитывал в себе эту ненависть, чтобы быть уверенным, что она не исчезнет.  
Потом Поттер более чем на год бесследно пропал — и Северус пал в забвение. А ненависть, в одночасье распавшуюся на части от ударившей по нему исчезнувшей цели и осознания сокрушительного чувства собственной неудачи, в нём поддерживало только отсутствие неопровержимого доказательства смерти Гарри Поттера. Что Поттер жив и поступает в Хогвартс, Северус узнал только два дня назад, а потому пока не успел довести свою ненависть до приемлемого уровня. Но он был уверен, что будет готов к началу учебного года.  
Камин с грохотом ожил, и МакГонагалл вышла из зелёного пламени.  
— А, вижу, все уже собрались. Доброе утро мистер и мистер Томас, доктора и мисс Грейнджер, мистер и миссис Финч-Флетчли… — она сделала паузу. — Доктор и мистер Ватсон.  
Преподавательский состав и Хагрид вновь устремили на них удивлённые взгляды. И Северус тоже.  
Он внимательно рассмотрел ребёнка, к которому МакГонагалл обратилась, как к мистеру Ватсону, и тотчас же осознал, почему поначалу не признал мальчика. Минерва сказала, что Гарри Поттер был точной копией Джеймса Поттера, только с глазами Лили. Так что в своём сознании Северус сформировал образ Гарри Поттера, основываясь на своих воспоминаниях о Джеймсе Поттере времён первого курса (и глазах, которые он, вспоминая, старательно избегал).  
Гарри Ватсон, он же Гарри Поттер, при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно _походил_ на лишённого всех отличительных знаков своей повзрослевшей версии Джеймса Поттера: чёрным, коротко постриженным волосам не доставало им свойственного беспорядка, очки отсутствовали, а знаменитый шрам был заклеен широкой полоской пластыря телесного цвета (создавая впечатление, что мальчик приложился лбом о дверной косяк). Всё это и факт того, что взрослый, сопровождавший мальчика, совсем не походил на описанного МакГонагалл Шерлока Холмса, заставили Северуса только вскользь на него посмотреть.  
— Спасибо вам, что пришли, вопреки позднему уведомлению, — произнесла МакГонагалл. — Позвольте представить вам моих коллег, профессоров Филиуса Флитвика, Помону Спраут и Северуса Снейпа, — она жестами показала на каждого из них. — И, наконец, Рубеуса Хагрида, хранителя ключей и земель Хогвартса. Мы будем вашими проводниками в вашем походе по Косому Переулку. Если у вас возникнут какие-нибудь вопросы, не стесняйтесь задать их любому из нас. А сейчас, пожалуйста, соберитесь все вместе, в Косой Переулок мы пойдём коротким путём.  
Хагрид во главе процессии пошёл к огороженному стенами двору (подав остальным пример следовать за ним). Северус стерпел ожидаемые повизгивания и хихиканья, сопровождавшие образование в заколдованной кирпичной стене дыры, после превратившейся в ведущий в Косой Переулок арочный проход.  
Пока магглорождённые дети и их родители взрывались в пароксизмах восторга, трепеща в предвкушении своей первой встречи с целиком и полностью волшебной торговой улицей, Северус внимательно вслушивался в разговор МакГонагалл и доктора Ватсона.  
— На это я не рассчитывала.  
— Да уж, Шерлок думал, что тут могут быть репортёры, — сказал доктор Ватсон; голос прозвучал крайне растерянно.  
— Вот как, — МакГонагалл улыбнулась. — Удивлена, что он не пришёл.  
— О, поверьте, он очень хотел. Но к нему наведался его брат, и он был вынужден остаться в квартире.  
— Есть ещё один?..  
— Ммм. Он в точности такой же, разве что предпочитает работать не на вольных хлебах, а в органах государственной власти.  
МакГонагалл вздрогнула. Северус, пока не имевший никакого представления, на что именно был способен Шерлок Холмс, однако уже _наслышанный_ о Майкрофте Холмсе в данном отношении, точно так же содрогнулся — но про себя.  
Первой остановкой в их путешествии стал Гринготтс. Флитвик и Спраут заручились вниманием свободного гоблина, который направил родителей к кассе обмена маггловской валюты. МакГонагалл препоручила Ватсона и Поттера заботам Хагрида.  
— У родных родителей мистера Ватсона открыт счёт в этом банке, — объяснила МакГонагалл. — Ключ от хранилища находится у Хагрида.  
— Что? — опешил доктор Ватсон. — Подождите, не уходите...  
Однако прежде чем доктор Ватсон смог добавить что-то к уже сказанному, Хагрид накинулся на Поттера.  
— Поверить не могу, что вижу тебя, Гарри! — возопил Хагрид. — Думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был ещё младенцем.  
Доктор Ватсон внимательно посмотрел на Хагрида, пока тот бормотал. Вполне возможно, то был только плод его разыгравшегося воображения, но у Северса сложилось впечатление, что Ватсон словно оценивал Хагрида, как своего потенциального противника в кулачном поединке. Зачем доктору Ватсону даже рассматривать такую возможность, Северус додумать не смог. Доктор Ватсон относительно среднестатистического человека был как ростом короче, так и телосложением тоньше, в то время как Хагрид по всем параметрам с лихвой обходил и здоровяков.  
— Вы знали его родителей? — спросил доктор Ватсон, когда, в конце концов, Хагрид успокоился.  
— Ага, — ответил Хагрид, зарёванный и с сопливым носом. — С тех самых пор, как они только детьми были. Других таких же славных людей вам бы не довелось найти...  
На этой части разговора Северус отшатнулся. Начиная с того момента и места, он решил избегать Поттера и Ватсона весь остаток дня.  
После обмена денег (а в случае Поттера, их изъятием) они все снова собрались у входа в Гринготтс.  
Поскольку их группа была слишком многочисленной, чтобы перемещаться всем вместе, было решено, что один преподаватель будет сопровождать одну семью. Северус сразу же приложил все свои усилия, чтобы выглядеть по возможности самым неприветливым и недоступным кандидатом в провожатые. Трёх оставшихся преподавателей и Хагрида было вполне достаточно, чтобы совершить обход по Косому Переулку и без его присутствия. Северус, когда семьи устремились к другим педагогам, а Поттер остался стоять у заметно качающегося Хагрида, уже думал, что он преуспел.  
Но он ошибся.  
— Профессор Снейп, — доктор Ватсон словно вырос перед ним из воздуха (Северус приказал себе не выглядеть изумлённым). — Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Джон Ватсон.  
Северус пристально рассмотрел предложенную ему руку. Чем дольше он её жал, тем сильнее поражался её удивительной хватке.  
— Так куда нам? — спросил Ватсон. — Я видел, что девочка и её семья направились в сторону книжного магазина, а мальчики — в лавку с мантиями.  
Он обратил на это внимание.  
— Школьные принадлежности.  
— Хорошо. В таком случае показывайте дорогу. Гарри, подойди сюда.  
Поттер подбежал к Ватсону сразу, как Хагрид, опиравшийся на одну из колон банка Гринготтс, до сих пор трясущийся и слабый в коленях, попрощался с мальчиком. Исходя только из одного этого, Северус уже мог сказать, что Поппи не было нужды отращивать ни одну из конечностей Поттера.  
Мальчик рассмотрел Северуса со скромным любопытством. Северус поспешно отвёл взгляд прочь от зелёных глаз.  
Поттер и Ватсон оказались неразговорчивым дуэтом, почтительно отнёсшимся к не расположенности Северуса к разговорам и спокойно чувствующих себя в молчании (против воли, но Северус оценил это).  
Свою предусмотрительность Ватсон продемонстрировал, прихватив с собой чёрный чемодан на колёсиках и значительное количество воздушно-пупырчатой плёнки, которые пригодились им, когда они пошли купить телескоп и медные весы. Поттер, что совершенно очевидно, был заинтригован окружающей его обстановкой, однако исследовать товары в магазине он принялся одними только глазами.  
Свой первый вопрос Ватсон озвучил, когда они отправились покупать котёл.  
— Почему из олова?  
— Стоимость.  
— Оу.  
И Ватсон, и Поттер хранили молчание, пока шли в аптеку.  
Тогда Ватсон снова отличился предусмотрительностью: принёс коробку с пенопластом и несколько стерильно-чистых, герметичных контейнеров, в каждый из которых после были по отдельности сложены ингредиенты для приготовления зелий, что исключало их взаимопорчи (Северус предположил, что эта прозорливость в докторе Ватсоне осталась со времён его обучения на маггловского целителя).  
В лавке мантий мадам Малкин, пока портниха снимала мерки с Поттера, Ватсон, поколебавшись, встал подле Северуса.  
— Итак, Хагрид сказал мне, что вы были сокурсником матери и отца Гарри, — начал Ватсон.  
— Если так вы предположили, что я с ними были закадычными друзьями, то вы, к несчастью, ошиблись, — коротко отрезал Северус.  
Ватсон, к великому разочарованию Северуса, ничуть не обиделся.  
— Так вы не были друзьями с ними обоими или только с одним? — настойчиво продолжал он.  
— Почему вы спрашиваете меня? Уверен, мои коллеги и Хагрид, в отличие от меня, охотно вам ответят, — усмехнулся Северус.  
— Ага, точно, но они-то знали их только как их _преподаватели_ , — упорно парировал Ватсон. — У них одна точка зрения. А вы знали их как своих сокурсников. Так что у вас точка зрения совсем другая. И если бы я захотел услышать версию, зацензуренную и адаптированную под возраст ребёнка, я бы не стал спрашивать вас.  
Северус подумал над сказанным.  
Сейчас ему стало совершенно понятно, что Ватсон загнал в угол именно его, _потому что_ он был сокурсником родителей Поттера. Но спрашивать-то зачем? Ватсон что, искал какой-нибудь компромат на Поттеров, чтобы эмоционально отвадить мальчишку от мёртвых родителей? Если дело было только в этом, то на кой ему всё это, собственно, сдалось? Поход в Гринготтс дал представление о том, к какому огромному количеству денег Ватсон смог бы получить доступ, став опекуном Поттера. Так дело было в деньгах?  
Северус рассмотрел одежду Ватсона. Рубашка светло-кремового оттенка и кардиган цвета тёмного бордо выглядели относительно новыми. Конечно, они не сошли с витрин модных бутиков, которые, по всей видимости, часто посещали Финч-Флетчли, однако и материал, и покрой ткани качеством превосходили одежду, которую носили Томасы. Джинсы смотрелись сильно изношенными, но было видно, что за ними хорошо ухаживали. То же касалось и песочно-коричневых ботинок.  
Глаза Ватсона лучились чистотой, а руки источали непоколебимость и уверенность. И в действительности, несмотря на порядком пугающий взгляд шрам, поднимавшийся от правой ключицы к правому уголку рта, Ватсон, казалось, воплощал в себе все черты доброго, трудолюбивого и внушающего доверие британского доктора. Из увиденного Северус заключил, что Ватсона не мотивировали ни деньги, ни эмоциональное манипулирование мальчишкой. Но тогда оставалось только совсем уж запредельное умозаключение: Ватсон и в самом деле хотел услышать его версию истории, заранее отлично зная, что из числа приятных она не будет.  
— Джеймс Поттер был сама посредственность, заносчивый, полный решимости нарушать все правила хулиган, — красочно высказался Северус.  
Ватсон моргнул.  
— Полагаю, вы двое были врагами.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Северус.  
— Вот как. Хорошо, что характером Гарри пошёл не в него. А что насчёт его мамы? Вы знали её?  
Северус с трудом пытался сохранить на своём лице угрюмый взгляд. Получилось больше похоже на гримасу.  
— Вам нечего сказать? — спросил Ватсон, который, к неудовольствию Северуса, разгадал причину его молчания абсолютно правильно. — Ну, моему мысленному образу представляется женщина, которая любит заботиться о людях и полна решимости совершать только правильные поступки. Он основан на том, что я знаю о Гарри. Однако сразу же встаёт вопрос: как такая замечательная женщина вышла замуж за того заносчивого гада, которого вы мне только что описали.  
В тот момент Северус активно использовал окклюменцию, хотя у Ватсона не было решительно никакой возможности получить доступ к его сознанию.  
— Просто из любопытства, Джеймс Поттер был спортсменом? — поинтересовался Ватсон.  
— Да.  
— Так и знал, — произнёс Ватсон с мрачным удовлетворением. — С тем же успехом можно соответствовать всем стереотипам. А что насчёт вас? Что вы преподаёте?  
— Зельеварение.  
— Вы должно быть очень талантливы, коли в вашем возрасте преподаёте в единственной в Великобритании школе магии.  
Северус просиял.  
— Откуда вы это узнали?  
— МакГонагалл обмолвилась во время вчерашнего разговора, — растерянно ответил Ватсон, а затем внезапно расплылся в улыбке. — Гарри! Ты только посмотри — выглядишь как самый настоящий волшебник!  
Северус поднял взгляд и увидел Поттера, полностью снаряжённого в школьную мантию и остроконечную шляпу. Он широко улыбался. Ватсон вытащил чёрное прямоугольное маггловское устройство размером (по самым грубым подсчётам) с детскую ладошку и жестом попросил Поттера попозировать.  
Северус заметил, что экран на устройстве с точностью показывал всё, что находилось прямо напротив него, изо всех сил стараясь не отставать за Ватсоном, который перемещался слишком быстро.  
— Улыбочку! — сказал Ватсон.  
Устройство, возвещая, что камера сделала снимок, издало щёлкающий звук. На короткое мгновение на экране показалось застывшее изображение улыбающегося Поттера, после чего ему возвратилось картинка с отражением того, что находилось непосредственно перед устройством. Поттер соскочил с табуретки и подошёл к Ватсону, чтобы посочувствовать устройству. Однако как бы ни называлось то, что они там делали, штука в руках Ватсона заставила их захихикать.  
Вскоре они покинули лавку мадам Малкин и вновь встретились с Хагридом, когда проходили мимо кафе мороженого Флореана Фортескью. Ватсон оставил Поттера в тисках лесника, пока делал несколько совместных фотографий (тогда Северус уже догадался, что устройство Ватсона было на самом деле обычной камерой) Хагрида и Поттера (по какой-то странной причине захватив в кадр и старого Фортескью).  
— Где мы можем купить подержанные учебники? — спросил Ватсон, когда они отправились дальше по Косому Переулку.  
— Почему не новые? — поинтересовался Северус.  
— Потому что хорошая подержанная книга делает свою работу так же хорошо, как и новая, но она, как правило, стоит дешевле, — констатировал Ватсон.  
Учебники они купили в букинистическом магазине (Ватсон забраковал все книги, пострадавшие от небрежного обращения). Ватсон поинтересовался, есть ли в ассортименте что-нибудь, что Северус бы порекомендовал в качестве дополнительного чтения, и какая литература (как детская, так и взрослая) считается волшебной классикой.  
— Зачем она вам?  
— Ваш мир для нас фактически другая страна, — сказал Ватсон. — А лучший способ изучить культуру других стран — послушать сказки, которые они рассказывают, и песни, которые они поют.  
Северус улыбнулся, услышав эту крупицу мудрости.  
По прошествии получаса, после того как Ватсон почти до отказа набил свой чемодан на колёсиках книгами, они возвратились к кафе Фортескью. Северус потчевал Ватсона несколькими историями из детства Джеймса Поттера, побуждённый к такой откровенности своим собеседником. Северус как раз проходился по всем грешкам Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка, его друга и предателя крови, когда доктор вдруг остановился, как вкопанный.  
Северус проследил за взглядом Ватсона и увидел на коленях Поттера огромную клетку со спящей в ней белоснежной совой.  
— Что это? — спросил Ватсон, указывая на птицу.  
— Сова, — улыбаясь, произнёс Поттер. — Хагрид заранее купил её мне в подарок на День рождения.  
— Ох, — вздохнул Ватсон, охватив взглядом еле сдерживаемую Поттером радость и гордое, сияющее улыбкой лицо Хагрида. — Точно. Спасибо, Хагрид, вам не стоило... Такая красивая сова. Уверена, Шерлоку она очень понравится. А сейчас нам бы придумать, как увести её домой. Предполагая, что миссис Хадсон не будет против, — Поттер виновато потупил взор. — Не думаю, что она будет, но кто его знает. Наверное, будет лучше заказать такси. Или, может, нас Лестрейд подкинет? — он снова посмотрел на Северуса. — В книжный магазин, пожалуйста, но уже за новыми книгами.  
— Зачем?  
— За самой продаваемой недавно изданной ерундой и подростковыми песнями, по причинам, ранее сказанным.  
Как ни удивительно, но Северус улыбнулся сказанному.  
Хагрид странно на него посмотрел.  
Тогда они направились в Флориш и Блоттс. Хагрид предложил остаться снаружи и подержать новую сову Поттера.  
Ватсон поговорил с администратором книжного о последних лидерах продаж и вечной классике и получил несколько рекомендаций (одной из которых были _Сказки Барда Биддля_ ). Остановив свой выбор на паре книг в каждой категории, Ватсон и Поттер внимательно прошлись по содержимому книжных полов. Ватсону сильно досталось, когда том, озаглавленный, как « _Первая Магическая Война: восход и падение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть_ », страницы которого он долго листал, не заплатив, жестоко приложился к его голове. Однако когда администратор поспешил забрать книгу и извиниться, что сразу не предупредил о заклятии против воришек, Ватсон выглядел скорее удивлённым, нежели возмущённым.  
— У волшебников такое своеобразное чувство юмора, — поделился своим наблюдением Ватсон. — И смешно, и грешно.  
Лавку Олливандера они оставили на десерт.  
Хагрид и Северус, оттого что в помещении и без их было не протолкнуться, остались дожидаться снаружи. Когда Ватсон и Поттер, проторчав в магазине почти вечность, наконец, вышли, лицах обоих выражали сильную задумчивость.  
— Да так, кое-что, что сказал Олливандер, — ответил Ватсон на последовавший вопрос Хагрида. Но в детали вдаваться не стал.  
Когда они вернулись к арочному проёму, ведущему в Дырявый Котёл, было уже далеко за полдень. Остальные дети, их родители и учителя, их сопровождавшие, уже находились там. МакГонагалл, Флитвик и Спраут во все глаза уставились на подошедших Ватсона и Северуса, спокойной беседующих на тему токсикологии (Ватсон оказался весьма осведомлённым в маггловских зельях и их эффективном применении).  
— Может, нам сделать групповое фото? — спросил Ватсон у собравшихся, доставая камеру.  
— Ваша до сих работает? — удивлённо поинтересовался мистер Грейнджер. — Моя даже не включилась.  
— Наша вспыхнула, — поделилась миссис Финч-Флетчли, по-прежнему сжимая в руках дымящийся серебристый прямоугольный предмет.  
— А моя _взорвалась_ , — сказал мистер Томас-старший.  
Ватсон хмуро посмотрел на других родителей, очевидно сильно озадаченный, после чего перевёл взгляд на Северуса.  
— Вы что-то сделали?  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
Ватсон снова обратил свой взгляд на камеру, обдумывая ситуацию, и пожал плечами.  
— Ну так что, фотографируемся?  
Они сделали много снимков. Позы и выражения лиц как детей, так и их родителей, воодушевлённых располагающей обстановкой, с каждой следующей фотографией постепенно становились всё дурашливее и дурашливее. Некоторые родители поинтересовались у преподавательского состава, не хотят ли они сфотографироваться вместе с ними (Хагрид и Флитвик были их фаворитами). А Ватсон исхитрился сделать фотографию Северуса, когда тот не видел, а потом нахально усмехался, наблюдая за его гневом. Мистер Грейнджер сделал совместный снимок Ватсона и Поттера (для не улыбчивых по определению, они оказались вполне способными подурачиться). Он и его жена радовались знакомству с коллегой по профессиональному призванию и потеряли счёт времени за разговорами с ним.  
Ватсон как раз запечатлевал заключительный прыжок (захватывая камерой тот самый момент, в котором фотографируемые находились в воздухе, что, по всей видимости, было особенно популярно у магглов) детей, переодевшихся в шляпы и мантии, когда довольно-таки сомнительного вида тип врезался в него.  
— Проваливай отсюда, ты грязный маггл! — раздалось тихое роптание.  
Ватсон среагировал незамедлительно. Ещё до того, как Флитвик и Северус только обнажили свои палочки, Ватсон успел уложить напавшего на него на землю лицом вниз, вдавливая ногу в область между лопаток и заламывая руку, держащую палочку, за спину. После чего вырвал и палочку из его рук.  
Тогда-то педагоги заметили, что именно сделал Ватсон.  
— Доктор Ватсон! — в ужасе прохрипела МакГонагалл.  
— Что? — спросил он, продолжая всё дальше заламывать нападавшему руку за спину и держать палочку в ладони.  
В воздухе висела ужасающая тишина. Ватсон неуверенно осмотрелся по сторонам.  
— Ммм... простите, что стал причиной драки, — попытался оправдаться он.  
Флитвик взмахнул руками и вскочил на носочки от охватившего его волнения.  
— Волшебные палочки _взрываются_ , когда магглы прикасаются к ним, доктор Ватсон, — пропищал он.  
Ватсону не пришлось повторять дважды — он тут же отбросил палочку в сторону. Тогда он, выпуская руку, разжал пальцы и пнул сомнительного типа вдогонку.  
— Сам отваливай, — шикнул он.  
Улица опустела за один удар сердца. Ватсон стоял посреди длинной причальной набережной. Разжатые кулаки, опущенные, покоились по обеим сторонам. Его дыхание было ровным, а взгляд — в равной мере одновременно внушающий ужас и не выражающий решительно ничего. Зрелище, ввергающее в трепет.  
— Твой папа такой классный! — воодушевлённо прошептал Томас-младший, обращаясь к Поттеру.  
И тогда на лице Поттера, который до сих пор показал приводящий в замешательство ничтожно малый эмоциональный запас, отразилось выражение чистого негодования.  
— Это не мой папа, а моя мама!  
Реакция на это откровение была, мягко говоря, просто ошеломляющей. Но единственное, что позднее вспомнил Северус, был Хагрид, грузно опустившийся на землю и почти раздавивший Флитвика. Его собственные мысли в тот момент сосредоточились только на одном: _Проклятие, да быть такого не может!_  
(Он помнил, что кто-то закричал в голос, и надеялся, что тот крик не принадлежал ему).  
— Хорошо, и что это было: имя или __их отсутствие? — с раздражением в голосе спросил Ватсон, в то время как его — её! — руки рисовали в воздухе чашеобразное движение аккурат напротив его — её! — груди.  
Северус, того не желая, покачал головой. Так случилось не оттого, что Ватсон походила на мужчину, потому что он — нет, она, черт возьми — не походила! Лицо было симпатично в своей своеобразной андрогинной красоте, а волосы — пострижены так же коротко, как и у Хуч. У её тела просматривались и изгиб талии, и очертания бёдер, которые были едва заметны, но всё-таки различались, что, несмотря на плоскость груди и шрамированную шею, уже не делало её мужеподобной. Голос переливался нотками нежного контральто. Имя, конечно, было мужским, но подходило ей больше, чем подошёл бы сломанный нос.  
Но так что это было? Почему его ум отказывался давать Ватсон местоимение, пока имя Джон не вселило в него уверенность остановиться на том, чтобы именовать её «он»...  
И тогда Северус осознал, почему это произошло. Дело было в _самоподаче_ Ватсон. От того, как она говорила, до того, как держалась в обществе. Ватсон словно излучала — нет, не _мужское начало_ , как таковое — но _силу_. Такое непостижимое чувство силы и уверенности, демонстрируемое сильными мира сего в толпе, показывающее, что они были наделены правом быть там, а другим подобало ходить под ними. Но что действительно поражало, так то, что Ватсон, казалось, демонстрировала свою силу, сама того не понимая, и держалась в обществе не так, как обычно держались другие сильные женщины. Её сила была не осознанной.  
Им понадобилось время: группе, чтобы успокоиться, а Ватсон, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от раздражения. Как только все пришли в себя, родители обменялись контактными данными и обсудили возможность создания группы поддержки родителей магглорождённых  
(Великолепная идея! Почему мы не думали о ней раньше? — риторически поинтересовался Флитвик).  
Ватсон пообещала отправить фотографии по электронной почте, и, заключив руку Поттера в свою, со всеми попрощалась.  
Северус смотрел, как Ватсоны исчезают на оживлённых маггловских улицах. Вопреки случившемуся ранее и всему, что он уже успел узнать о них, они по-прежнему напоминали ему совершенно обычную пару отца и сына.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Примечание переводчика к названию главы. 
> 
> В оригинале автор использовал сокращение от Dropped a Bridge on Him (Dropping Bridgets). Эта игра слов имеет несколько значений, но в данном случае она обозначает чувство неловкости, которое испытывает человек, понимая, что какой-то персонаж внезапно оказывается другого пола.   
> Также данная глава, как вы наверняка заметили, перенасыщена «Ватсоном», это было сделано для того, чтобы не использовать в отношении персонажа однозначного и частого «ОН» или других синонимов, имеющих половую принадлежность. Впрочем, «ОН» был сохранён во всех случаях, когда к нему прибегал сам автор.  
> Действия Ватсона описаны в мужском роде, потому что так её сначала увидел Северус Снейп (см. Примечание переводчика ко всему переводу).


	4. Глава 4: Любопытное волшебство в квартире 221Б

Гарри зачеркнул ещё один день в календаре. И, сделав это, почувствовал уже знакомую ему смесь страха и радостного возбуждения, заплескавшуюся в желудке.   
Даже сейчас идея отправиться в Хогвартс казалось ему нереальной. Несмотря на то, что он и раньше, задолго до получения письма из Хогвартса, представлял, что магия существует, ему никогда не приходило на ум, что могут быть и другие — так много других, что имелась даже школа для людей, похожих на него.   
Но магия и в самому деле существовала, а регулярные, сопровождавшиеся волшебством, визиты профессора Дамблдора на Бейкер-Стрит непрестанно напоминали ему об этом.   
Проводить дни до начала учебного года Гарри остался в квартире, читая купленные Джон книги и не давая заскучать свой новой сове.   
По взаимному соглашению Гарри решал назвать её Хедвиг, именем, которое он почерпнул из учебника по _Истории Магии_ (предложенное Шерлоком Дисгармония было полностью отклонено).   
Его книги были очень интересные. Он читал их до поздней ночи, поскольку Хедвиг то и дело пикировала то в открытое окно в его комнате, то из него (Гарри задался вопросом, что бы на всё это дело сказал Майкрофт). Иногда Шерлок и Джон читали вместе с ним, и он с Джон на пару хихикали над едкими комментариями Шерлока.   
Собственно, говоря о Шерлоке, — можно было подумать, что это он собирался отправиться Хогвартс, а не Гарри. Шерлок прочитал все его школьные учебники и знал их материал от корки до корки. Но в силу того, что никакой магии сам Шерлок сделать не мог, он заставлял Гарри практиковать заклинания и зелья, в которых сам хотел разобраться (поначалу Шерлок пытался варить зелья самостоятельно, но бросил это дело, потому что ни одно из них не получалось, пока Гарри не начинал варить его вместе с ним). Все сподручные средства по учёбе, которые купила Джон, на деле оказались действительно полезными вещами; особенно пригодилось заколдованное зеркало, однажды принадлежавшее ведьме и кричавшее на него каждый раз, когда он делал что-то в корне неверное, потому что его дела, возможно, становились только хуже.   
Что касается экспериментов, то, хоть и было весело посредством волшебства открывать замки и превращать пипетки в шпильки, а бактерии из пробирки — в ленточных глистов, в конце концов, это становилось утомительным. Шерлок сетовал, что Гарри не такой радостный, каким ему следовало бы быть, и задавался вопросом, не стал ли он уже циничным.   
Но Гарри _был_ рад, вопреки всем тем изнурительным и откровенно эксцентричным экспериментам, в которые Шерлок его вовлёк. Однако он не мог не опасаться того, что его ждало. Хотя бы потому что своё обучение в Хогвартсе он начнёт как _Гарри Поттер_ , а его эта перспектива как-то не особо воодушевляла.   
Кроме всего того, что касалось Мальчика-Который-Выжил, Гарри уже привык быть Гарри Ватсоном и делить с Джон одну фамилию, что делало его новую жизнь более постоянной (про себя он всегда называл Джон мамой, вслух — редко; каждый раз, когда он называл Джон мамой вслух, это заставляло его чувствовать так, точно он должен называть Шерлока папой, а это не казалось ему правильным).   
И, ко всему прочему, ему предстояло пробыть вдали от Лондона до самых рождественских каникул, а это звучало ужасно долго. Что если он заскучает по дому?   
Так что почти весь август-месяц Гарри провёл, разрываясь между ожиданием и волнением. И прежде чем он осознал это, наступил последний день месяца.   
Профессор Дамблдор собирался нанести свой последний визит за лето. Шерлок, как обычно, с самого раннего утра ожидал внизу, готовый накинуться на визитёра с вопросами сразу же, как он прибудет.   
Джон поглядела на Шерлока, горгульей застывшего на диване, затем на старые выпуски _Ежедневного Пророка_ , покрывавшие поверхность кофейного столика, и вздохнула.   
— Доброе утро, Гарри, — сказала Джон, присоединяясь к Гарри на кухне. — Доброе утро, Шерлок. Кто-нибудь из вас может мне сказать, почему череп сейчас размером с грецкий орех?   
Гарри подумал, что было что-то пугающее в том, что такие вопросы уже становились самыми обычными.   
— Я попросил Гарри уменьшить его, — ответил Шерлок. — Я положу его тебе в карман для сохранности, пока мы не сможем вернуть ему его прежний размер.   
— Отлично. Так, когда ты собираешь избавиться от всех этих газет? Меня не прельщает перспектива объяснять Лестрейду ожившие фотографии.   
— Лестрейд не придёт. Он слишком занят игрой в няньку.   
Джон оторвалась от приготовления фасоли на тосте.   
— Эллен Лестрейд больна, — сказала Джон, оперируя логикой. — Очевидно, очень больна, в противном случае она бы сообщила. Её дети, скорее всего, слегли вместе с ней с тем же недугом. У Лестрейда нет никого, кто мог бы присмотреть за ними, иначе он бы не играл в няньку так долго.   
— О, ты делаешь успехи.  
— _Проблема не в этом_ , — произнесла Джон сквозь зубы. — Когда кто-то попадает в такую беду, ты предлагаешь помощь.   
— Он не примет её.  
— Ему не _придётся_ её принимать, предложение помочь ему — это мой собственный выбор, — Джон начала заваривать кашу быстрого приготовления. — Я позвоню ему позже. Кофе, кстати говоря, только в фильтрах, если захочешь выпить. Сахар там же, где всегда.   
И именно в этом момент камин внезапно ожил зелёным пламенем, и высокий, худой пожилой мужчина с длинной серебристой бородой и такими же длинными серебристыми волосами, одетый в длинную развивающуюся мантию, вышагнул из очага.   
— Всем доброе утро, — весело произнёс Дамблдор. — Да, Шерлок, что бы вы хотели спросить сегодня?   
Шерлок махнул рукой на старый экземпляр _Ежедневного Пророк_ а, который они получали с конца июля.   
— За весь прошлый год ничего не говорилось об исчезновении Гарри. Ни в _Ежедневном Пророке_ , ни в _Волшебном Мире Сегодня_ , ни даже в _Придире_. Почему?  
— Министр Магии не хотел вызвать панику, так что утаил эту информацию от публики, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Знал только я, потому что человек, которому было поручено не спускать с Гарри глаз, проинформировал меня.   
Шерлок только усмехнулся.  
— Очевидно.  
По всей видимости, то, что он хотел узнать, этим вопросом исчерпывалось, потому что сразу после Шерлок, не произнеся ни слова, драматично унесся в кухню.   
Джон предложила Дамблдору чай, на который он согласился (после обнаружения коллекции ногтей в коробке из-под маргарина директор вовсе перестал есть в 221Б).   
Гарри ковырялся в каше.   
— Может нам стоит прикупить стол побольше? — сказала Джон, когда Дамблдор уселся на соседнее с Гарри место.  
— Я прочитал о заклинании Незримого расширения в книге заклинаний за пятый курс, — произнёс Шерлок из кухни.   
— Это не совсем подходящее заклинание, — сказал Дамблдор, подмигнув Гарри. — Вижу, ты освоил уменьшающее заклинание, Гарри. Ты уже пробовал свои силы в заклинании увеличения?   
— Псевдо-латынь в этих заклинаниях — _свинство_ , — проворчал Шерлок, пока прокрадывался обратно в гостиную с чашкой кофе в руках. — Можно подумать, что даже настаивай волшебники на использовании латыни, они смогли бы правильно ей воспользоваться.   
— О, но не правильность латыни или применение латыни, как таковой, создаёт заклинание, — сказал Дамблдор, в то время как Гарри рассматривал скукоженный череп. — Понимаете, всё дело в _стремлении_ за словами. Слова воплощают мысли в формы, а сформировавшиеся мысли придают форму волшебству. Мы используем латынь, потому что она прекрасно подходит для работы над заклинаниями.   
Гарри обдумал сказанное.  
— А смогу я пользоваться обычным английским, если захочу?   
— Теоретически, да, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Многие волшебники и ведьмы пытались использовать его, но с ограниченным успехом. Я думаю, что препятствующим тому фактором послужило бы отсутствие разделения между разговорным английским и заклинательным английским. Практикующие часто бы оказывались отброшенными через комнату или загоревшимися после произнесения ими совершенно обычных вещей, как: «мне надо пойти на кухню» или «я бы лучше поджёг себя», пока они держали свои палочки.   
— Звучит не очень практично, — произнесла Джон.   
— О, боги, нет.  
Дамблдор расплылся в лучезарной улыбке, когда Гарри навёл палочку на череп и прошептал _Энгоргио_.   
— Хорошая работа, Гарри. Эта квартира совсем на себя не похожа без этого черепа в его обычном размере.   
Гарри подумал, что череп стал немножко меньше, чем он был раньше, но счёл, что так он выглядит не в пример лучше, чем уменьшенный до размера грецкого ореха.   
— А сейчас, — сказал Дамблдор, прозвучал очень по-деловому. — Думаю, я, наконец, нашёл решение проблемы безопасности. Нет, конечно, она была первой, которую я рассмотрел, но прежде решение было быстро отвергнуто, так как я не думал, что оно сработает. Но, как показывает практика, первое чутьё самое верное. Но я отхожу от темы. Могу я рассчитывать на вашу помощь, Джон?   
Джон улыбнулась.  
— Что мне нужно сделать?  
— Что касается прямого воздействия — ничего. Мне только нужно изучить ваше имущественное состояние и задать несколько на вид совершенно не связанных между собой вопросов.   
— Звучит не так уж страшно.  
— В самом деле. А сейчас, пожалуйста, приступайте к своему завтраку. Не думаю, что мои вопросы пойдут на пустой желудок.

После того, как они кончили с трапезой, Дамблдор о многом расспросил Джон.   
Некоторые из вопросов пугали, как тот про волшебников в Афганистане (Не думаю, что я кого-то из них встречала. И потом, я могу не помнить этого, даже если это и было).   
Другие были интересные, но не принесли особой пользы (Первый раз, когда я встретила ведьму или волшебника? Знаете, мистер Ли мог быть одним из них. Он и мой отец раньше вместе играли в регби. Я видела, как однажды он прыгнул на 12 футов, думая, что на него никто не смотрит).   
А остальные были откровенно странные (Здоровым ребёнком ли я была? Нет, не здоровым, но потом мне стало лучше).   
Шерлок поинтересовался, не пытается ли Дамблдор установить, была ли Джон неизвестной ведьмой. Но Дамблдор ответил, что она, вне сомнения, маггл.   
Гарри был разочарован.  
— Как бы то ни было, как вы _находите_ магглорождённых? — спросил Шерлок.  
— У нас свои способы, — ответил Дамблдор. — Но, боюсь, это всё, что я могу рассказать вам.  
После всех этих вопросов Дамблдор спросил, остались ли у Джон какие-нибудь детские вещи. Джон призналась, что регулярно выбрасывала их или жертвовала, кроме самого необходимого, с которым впоследствии присоединилась к армии. По сути дела, они, пожалуй, смогли бы уместить все пожитки Джон в три чемодана среднего размера.   
Дамблдор выглядел очень задумчивым.  
— Есть ли у вас вещи, которые вы храните более десяти лет?   
— Не-а, простите.  
— Пяти лет?  
— Возможно, у меня завалялся носок четырёхлетней давности.  
— Нет, он не поможет, — произнёс Дамблдор тоном, исполненным весёлого раздражения. — Просто из любопытства, Джон, как вообще оказалось, что у вас нет даже пятилетнего носка?   
Джон пожала плечами.  
— После Афганистана я очень похудела. Так что я выбросила всю свою старую одежду и обновила гардероб...   
Внезапно она вскочила на ноги.  
— Подождите, возможно, у меня есть кое-что, что подойдёт.  
Джон запустила руку Шерлоку под рубашку и вытащила жетоны военнослужащего, медальоны смерти, которые тот носил.  
— Они у меня с восемнадцати лет, — сказала Джон. — Я дала их Шерлоку в качестве свадебного подарка. Простите, совсем про них забыла.   
— О, они _идеально_ подойдут, — Дамблдор, казалось, ликовал.   
Шерлок снял шариковую цепочку со своей шеи и передал её Дамблдору в руки. Дамблдор тщательно исследовал медальоны. Это был установленного образца идентификационный номер британского военнослужащего, расположенный на двух дисках. Один диск висел на длинной шариковой цепочке, другой — на короткой, приложенной к длинной. На каждом жетоне располагался старый личный номер Джон и выгравированные на них слова — О+, ВАТСОН, ДжХ, НИВ и АРМИЯ (1*). Дамблдор постучал по обоим жетонам кончиком палочки. Затем он отложил диск с короткой цепочки.   
— Вы не будете сильно возражать, если я отдам один Гарри?   
Шерлок смотрел, не мигая.  
— Нет.  
— Превосходно.  
Дамблдор отсоединил короткую шариковую цепочку от длинной, удлинив её бессловесным заклинанием, и передал её Гарри.   
— Непременно всегда носи её.  
— И всё? — спросила Джон, пока Гарри надевал цепочку себе на шею.   
— Всё, — ответил Дамблдор. — Странность этого решения в том, что ничего не надо делать, потому что всё, что нужно, уже сделано.   
— Как такое может быть? — нахмурившись, спросила Джон.  
— Намного больше волшебства находится не в заклинаниях и чарах, Джон. Возможно, когда-нибудь мне будет позволено рассказать вам об этом.  
— Статут о секретности? — поинтересовался Шерлок с раздражением.   
— Да, — ответил Дамблдор. После чего ненадолго посмотрел на потолок. — Начинаю думать, что волшебный мир истощается из-за его разделения с миром магглов. Магия, свидетелем которой я стал только в одной этой квартире, в самом деле, весьма любопытна.   
— Но я и Джон _магглы_ , — гаркнул Шерлок. — Никакого волшебства. Полное _отсутствие_ магии. Тогда как...   
— Тогда как за рамками очевидного здесь можете быть какое-нибудь волшебство? — спросил Дамблдор вместо Шерлока, пока он вглядывался в глаза за очками-половинками. — Это именно то, мой дорогой Шерлок, что делает волшебство здесь особенно любопытным. 

— Ты должен признать, Гарри, у Дамблдора есть _стиль_.  
Гарри воодушевлённо закивал.   
Дамблдор покинул 221Б вскоре после того, как сказал Шерлоку напутственное слово и поблагодарил Джон за чай. Шерлок неистовствовал. Его гнев даже вылился в тираду на Гарри подобных, которые доводилось слышать, только когда Лестрейд или Андерсон ошивались где-то поблизости. Закончив, он кинулся на диван и надулся.   
В силу того, что идея жить под одной крышей с надувшимся Шерлоком и Гарри, и Джон нравилась так же сильно, как сожительствовать с почти детективом Скотленд-Ярда, они поспешно ретировались с Бейкер-Стрит, захватив с собой всё, что могли стать причиной сильных разрушений (палочку Гарри и оружие Джон).  
Уже оказавшись снаружи, Джон позвонила детективу-инспектору Лестрейду поинтересоваться, по-прежнему ли он нуждается в ком-нибудь на смену его прикроватному долгу, только чтобы узнать, что они немного припозднились. Дети мистера Лестрейда полностью поправились ещё два дня назад, а миссис Лестрейд уже пошла на поправку. Но он, так или иначе, поблагодарил их.  
Оставив свои пока незаконченные дела, они решили пройтись вокруг Риджентс-Парка.   
— Ты в любом случае можешь не повторять всё, что он тебе наговорил, — сказала Джон. — Удали это, если захочешь.  
— Хорошо, — произнёс Гарри. Он всё равно не понял и половины из сказанных Шерлоком слов.   
— Точно.  
Пальцы Джон начали дёргаться, как всегда бывало, когда в памяти перед ней всплывали воспоминания о войне.   
— Гарри, ты будешь против, если я отдам тебе и другой медальон? Я знаю, они могут мешаться, но... Понимаешь. Только _мёртвые_ военнослужащие на поле носят один жетон.  
Гарри этого не знал.  
— Я не против.  
— Хорошо, — Джон ему тускло улыбнулась.  
По округе они блуждали много часов. Покормили цапель на озере, съели по фруктовому льду под тенистым деревом. Гарри прикорнул под голос Джон, читающей ему « _Властелин Колец_ ».   
Подремав и съев парочку сэндвичей на ланч, они прошли вниз к Риджентс-каналу. Там они испытали краткий приступ волнения, пока спасали маленькую девочку, свалившуюся в воду. Гарри успешно использовал _Вингардиум Левиоса_ , чтобы выловить девочку из воды. Джон схватила её на руки, прежде чем кто-либо смог заметить, что она парила в разрежённом воздухе. Гарри надеялся, что бабушка девочки, достопочтенная дама европейской наружности, не обратила внимания на их подозрительно сухую одежду.   
Когда Шерлок написал Джон, было уже далёко за полдень. Он, конечно, не извинился, а только сказал встретиться с ним у Анджело.   
— Похоже, ему стало лучше, — пренебрежительно отозвалась Джон. — Давай заберём жетоны.  
Они зашли в магазин аксессуаров, в котором Джон смогла приобрести новые жетоны. В магазине уже имелись жетоны с напечатанным на них именем ГАРРИ, так что они просто купили один. После минуты колебаний Джон попросила выгравировать имя ШЕРЛОК на пустом таком же.   
До Нортумберленд-Стрит они добрались только после шести.   
Шерлок уже сидел за их обычным столиком. Он всерьёз удивил их обоих, заказав еду и в самом деле её съев. Гарри не мог сказать, замыслил ли Шерлок в действительности что-то недоборе или просто был странный, потому что не было видимого различия между этими двумя составляющими и обычной странностью в поведении Шерлока.   
Мистер Анджело разбил бокал, когда позже Шерлок заказал десерт и — о чудо из чудес! — съел и его тоже.   
Когда на столе остался только кофе/горячий шоколад, над которыми можно было бы поразмыслить, Шерлок показал им, что именно он задумал.  
— Держи, — сказал он, доставая новый телефон.  
— Для Гарри? — спросила Джон.  
— Нет, он для тебя, — ответил Шерлок. — Я перенёс твой номер на него, когда активизировал его. А на твоём старом телефоне сейчас новый номер Гарри.   
Что-то такое случалось всё время, так что Гарри уже привык.   
Он счёл, что ему действительно было лучше со старым телефоном Джон, чем с новым. Хотя бы потому что у её телефона были всевозможные полезные характеристики и номер Майкрофта в контактах. Гарри не мог представить ситуацию, в котором ему понадобились что-то из этого, но вспоминая слова Джон, кто его знает.   
— Напиши мне, когда сядешь на поезд, — продолжил Шерлок. — Потом ещё раз — когда доберёшься до школы. Фотографируй, снимай видео, записывай аудио — всё, что сочтёшь интересным. А затем отправляй их.   
— Ты не собираешься завтра на Кингс-Кросс? — спросил Гарри с изумлением — и совсем немного с обидой.   
— Майкрофт, скорее всего, будет стараться мне помешать, — произнёс Шерлок.  
Гарри подумал, что это была достаточно веская причина.   
Майкрофт был всегда вежлив по отношению к нему, но то была холодная учтивость, а его повышенный интерес к волшебству Гарри и вовсе всегда заставлял чувствовать себя неловко. И всё же, он очень надеялся, что у Шерлока получится прийти.   
— Хочешь, я отделаю его ради тебя? — поинтересовалась Джон.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, изогнув уголки губ и обнажив зубы.   
— Звучит заманчиво, но я пообещал мамочке, что не позволю причинить ему вред.  
— Тогда я просто забросаю тухлыми яйцами его камеры видеонаблюдения.  
Они все вместе посмеялись над этим.   
Остаток вечера прошёл легко, счастливо и... _обычно_. Шерлок не упомянул ни одной детали о других посетителях во время ужина, по которым он мог сделать выводы, и не сетовал на глупость встречи. Вместо этого он делился с ними всевозможными забавными историями, так что Джон смеялась, не замолкая. Между приступами смеха Джон отдала Шерлоку его новый жетон. Шерлок немедленно надел его на свою шариковую цепочку и заставил Гарри сделать то же самое.   
Что касается самого Гарри, то он просто наслаждался моментом. В конце концов, не каждый день они вели себя, как самая обычная семья. 

Первого сентября Гарри проснулся немного поздно. Он не ложился спать до трёх часов утра, сначала упаковывая и переупаковывая свой багаж, а потом, лежа в кровати, представляя поездку на поезде и свой первый день в Хогвартсе. Он молился, чтобы тот не стал повторением его второго похода в Косой Переулок, моментом, когда все находившиеся в Дырявом Котле осознавали, что он и есть Гарри Поттер, и хотели пожать его руку, словно он был одним их почитаемых святых. К сожалению, он не мог долго носить контактные линзы или скрывать свой шрам под пластырем в течение всего года, потому что в противном случае он бы так и поступил.   
Гарри стремглав спустился по лестнице, про себя растерянно отметив, что его волосы казались немного длиннее, чем, как он запомнил, они были минувшим вечером.   
В кухне он остановился, крепко зажмурив глаза и снова открыв их, чтобы удостовериться, что он не находится посреди кошмара.   
Сидящие за кухонным столом, несомненно, были Джон и Шерлок, однако было что-то ужасно неправильное в том, как они выглядели.   
Шерлок уложил свои волосы по-другому, так что они больше не походили на чёрное и кудрявое соцветие одуванчика, каким обычно были. К тому же на нём были надеты пара очков в проволочной оправе, бежевая рубашка в тонкую полоску под серо-коричневым джемпером и штаны цвета хаки. На Джон были её обычные джинсы и трикотажная кофта поверх белой водолазки. Но проблема была не в этом. Проблема была в волосах Джон. Они были длинные. _Спускались ниже_ лопаток. Гарри просто не мог принять это.   
— Превосходно. Он не спит, конспирация — идеальна, — с очевидным удовлетворением произнёс Шерлок.   
— Ты так думаешь? — поинтересовалась Джон. — Его взгляд полон ужаса, а не восхищения.   
Шерлок проигнорировал её слова.   
— Такси будем ловить через тридцать минут. Этого времени тебе должно хватить, чтобы собраться. А потом мы сможем ускользнуть от волшебников.  
— Что?   
Гарри ничего не понял.  
— Мы ускользнём от волшебников, — повторила Джон. — Так как они помнят меня, как парня с короткой стрижкой, а Шерлока, как претенциозного ученика из частного привилегированного учебного заведения...  
— _Джон..._  
— … мы пойдём сами на себя не похожие, — закончила Джон.   
Гарри даже не знал, с чего ему начать (если в сложившейся ситуации и было что-то, с чего можно было бы начать). Так что он просто сосредоточился на том, что ему было сказано ранее, и припустил бегом по лестнице, чтобы переодеться.   
Поездка на такси до вокзала Кингс-Кросс прошла без осложнений. Хедвиг, пока он прятал её клетку под разрекламированной картинной коробкой, поглядывала на него с укоризной. Но поскольку шанс провезти с собой на такси столь экзотичное существо был ничтожно мал, ему не оставалось ничего другого.   
В такси Шерлок весело поведал Гарри о серьёзном разговоре Джон и Майкрофта, который состоялся по телефону прошлой ночью. Шерлок не вдавался в подробности того, _о чём именно_ они говорили, но упомянул, что в выражениях Джон не стеснялась.   
До вокзала Кингс-Кросс они добрались за десять минут до одиннадцати часов. Они быстро направились к барьеру между девятой и десятой платформами, который, как им сказала профессор МакГонагалл, и был потайным входом на платформу девять и три четверти. Там они столкнулись с семьей из четырёх мальчиков, два из которых оказались близнецами, пухлой женщины и маленькой девочки — и все, как один, были с огненно-рыжими волосами.   
— Простите, — произнесла Джон.  
— Здравствуйте, — отозвалась пухлая женщина. — Провожаете своего сына в Хогвартс. Я своих мальчишек — тоже.   
— Да, — подтвердила Джон. — Впервые. Мы узнали о Хогвартсе только месяц назад.   
— О, господи, вы, должно быть, очень взволнованы. Вам надо помочь попасть на платформу? — добродушно осведомилась женщина.   
— Мне сказали, нам надо просто пройти сквозь барьер, — сказала Джон, указывая на него. — Только, ну, понимаете, мы магглы, и я подумала, что если только наш сын может пройти сквозь него. Я не хочу, чтобы он садился на поезд один.   
— Не волнуйтесь, — произнесла женщина. — Просто держитесь поближе к своему сыну и идите прямо. Не останавливайтесь, не бойтесь, что врежетесь — это очень важно. А сейчас давайте. Возьмите небольшой разгон, если сильно нервничаете.   
Джон поблагодарила пухлую женщину и кивнула Шерлоку. Они встали около Гарри; Шерлок слева от него, Джон — справа. Все трое крепко схватились за ручки чемодана на колёсиках и вместе дружным строем направились к барьеру.   
Один шаг, два шага...   
До стены оставалось только два шага...   
Три шага...  
Гарри закрыл глаза...  
А они всё продолжали идти.   
Гарри открыл глаза.   
Шерлок смотрел перед собой с той же энергичностью, с какой брался за особенно интересные преступления. Джон уже держала наготове телефон, делая снимок знака, надпись на котором гласила _Хогвартс-Экспресс_. Алый паровоз ожидал на платформе, полной людей. Позади них, вместо барьера, располагались железная арка, гласившая: _платформа девять и три четверти_.  
Они сделали это.   
Втроём они стали медленно продвигаться к платформе. Дым от паровоза поднимался над шумной толпой. Кошки всех цветов и размеров сновали между ног, а совы всех пород и в каком-то смысле пребывающие в дурном расположении духа ухали в клетках. Ученики болтали со своими семьями, как на платформе, так и высунувшись из окон поезда.   
— Ты должен любить волшебный мир, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Я люблю его непоправимость.   
Они нашли пустое купе почти в самом хвосте поезда. Пока Гарри держал клетку с Хедвиг, Джон и Шерлок втолкнули его чемодан внутрь.   
Когда всё расположилось на своих местах, они просто остановились. Глаза Шерлока шныряли вокруг и смотрели на всё, кроме Гарри. Джон быстро моргала. Гарри уставился на свои колени. Пока они томились в воцарившемся неловком молчании, никто из них не знал, то делать дальше.   
— Ладно... — наконец, произнесла Джон. — Мне всё равно, будет это посреди ночи, в три часа утра или средь бела дня, но рассказывай нам о каждой глупой или крутой вещи, которой ты захочешь поделиться. Пожаловаться. Покричать. Что бы то ни было, не стесняйся звонить.   
Гарри кивнул. Уголки его глаз закололо, но он грубо приказал себе не разрыдаться.  
— А сейчас мой тебе последний совет, — продолжила Джон. — Это... ты отправляешься в совершенно другое место. Ты кого-то обидишь. А кто-то обидит тебя. Так что будь готов много извиняться. Но не будь злым. Никогда — никогда! — не будь злым.   
После чего Джон стиснула его в крепких объятиях. Гарри сжал в руках трикотажную кофту и зарылся лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом, вдыхая запах, которым пахла только одна Джон: чай, старые книги, шерсть и порох. Ладонь с длинными пальцами схватила его плечо и осталась там.   
Это почти свело на нет все старания Гарри.  
Раздался звук свистка. На мгновение Джон сильнее прижалась к Гарри. А потом обе её руки, лежавшие на его плечах и руках, медленно и тихо разомкнулись и отпустили его.   
Гарри смотрел в окно. На какое-то мгновение в поле его зрение показались Джон и Шерлок.   
Поезд тронулся.   
Уголком глаз он увидел среди машущих вслед поезду пухлую женщину и её дочь, то ли полуплачущую, то ли полусмеющуюся, пытающуюся не отстать от удаляющегося поезда.   
Он увидел, что Джон сделала несколько шагов вперёд, подняв руку, то ли чтобы помахать, то ли чтобы просто потянуться. Шерлок продолжал стоять на прежнем месте, а потом медленно поднял руку...

...Гарри видел, как все они исчезли, когда поезд свернул за угол.


	5. Глава 5: Рон и философский камень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! У переводчика пунктик на некоторые имена собственные в росменовской интерпретации, поэтому в переводе не используется слово факультет, в отношении Гриффиндора, Слизерина и т.д. В данном переводе они именуются Домами. То бишь, Дом Гриффиндора, Дом Слизерина и т.д. по списку. От обычного дома будут отличаться заглавной буквой.

Честно говоря, Рон не думал, что его первый год в Хогвартсе будет таким клёвым. Потому что ничего клёвого с ним никогда не случалось.  
Он знал, что Гарри Поттер начнёт учиться в Хогвартсе в тот же год, что и он, но Рона это касалось так же, как Чемпионат Мира по Квиддичу — в чём-то это событие и было клёвым, но самое большое, на что мог Рон рассчитывать, так это стать его зрителем, не то чтобы самому быть игроком. Да, возможно, он увидит его на уроках. Но чтобы Гарри Поттер бы сам захотел _поговорить_ с Роном Уизли — такого даже случиться не могло.  
Оттого он был сильно удивлен, когда узнал, что симпатичная женщина-маггл, разговаривавшая с его мамой на вокзале, на самом деле оказалась приёмной мамой Гарри Поттера, а черноволосый мальчик, стоящий прямо за ней, — самим Гарри Поттером.  
— Ты уверен, Фред? Как ты это узнал? — спросила его мама.  
— Увидел его шрам. Он в точности похож на молнию, — сказал Фред.  
— О, _бедняжечка_... Тогда ничего удивительного, что магглы совсем на него не похожи. То-то я удивилась. Но, по крайней мере, его приютили такие приятные люди.  
— Да не бери ты это в голову! Как думаешь, он помнит, как выглядит Сама-Знаешь-Кто?  
Как и следовало ожидать, мама хлопнула Фреда по попе.  
— Нет, даже не думай! Не нужно напоминать ему о таких вещах в первый же день!  
— Ладно-ладно, не буду, только не надо рвать на себе волосы.  
Только оказавшись в поезде, Рон вдруг осознал, что попал в немного затруднительное положение. Все купе казались переполненными, а идея сидеть всю дорогу до Хогвартса в одном купе с близнецами его в восторг не приводила (они сказали, что у их друга Ли есть тарантул, и не сомневался, что они заставили бы его на него посмотреть — аргх!) Так что он просто продолжил идти по коридору поезда, пока, наконец, не нашёл купе, занятое только одним человеком.  
Рон не смог решить, счастливчик он или нет, когда в человеке, устроившимся в купе, узнал черноволосого мальчика, которого он видел ранее на вокзале.  
— А там сидит кто-нибудь? — немного взволнованно спросил Рон, показывая на пустое место. — Везде занято...  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
— Нет, садись, я не против.  
Рон сел и посмотрел на своего соседа по купе. Со своего места он всё же смог разглядеть на лбу мальчика тонкий шрам, наполовину спрятанный за непослушной чёлкой. Поймав себя на мысли, что он снова и снова обращается к _словам_ Фреда, сказанным маме, он поспешно перевёл взгляд на окно, постаравшись себя отвлечь.  
После короткого молчания, Рон услышал, как мальчик подался ему навстречу.  
— Привет, меня зовут Гарри.  
— А меня — Рон Уизли, — немедленно ответил он. И, не совладав с собой, выпалил: — Ты Гарри Поттер?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
— Оу... Ну... Мой брат Фред сказал, что это был ты, но я подумал, что это, должно быть, одна из его шуток, — пробормотал Рон. — А у тебя, в самом деле, есть... ну, ты знаешь...  
Гарри откинул назад чёлку, и Рон смог во всех деталях разглядеть знаменитый шрам. Он действительно походил на молнию, но вопреки своему представлению, что он располагался строго по центру лба, оказался немного смещённым в сторону.  
— Так вот значит где Сам-Знаешь-Кто... — спросил Рон.  
— Ага, но многого я не помню, — признался Гарри.  
— Ничего? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Рон.  
— Только много зелёного света и... мне кажется, кто смеялся.  
— _Ничего себе!_  
Рон поёжился.  
Он понял, что снова пялится, но вместо обиды на лице Гарри показалась только кривоватая улыбка.  
— Так получается, в твоей семье все волшебники? — спросил Гарри.  
— Ну, думаю, да, — ответил Рон.  
Он пробормотал что-то непонятное про троюродную сестру свой мамы, которая работает маггловским бухгалтером. А после того, как Гарри признался, что ему бы очень хотелось иметь брата или сестру волшебника, словесную плотину Рона прорвало, и он, не сдержавшись, затараторил — что-то про наличие такого огромного количества старших братьев, после которых следовало соответствовать всем ожиданиям, но которое затрудняло все его попытки сделать _что-нибудь_ клёвое самому, потому что его братья были, в самом деле, клёвые и многого уже добились.  
Билл был старостой школы, Чарли — капитаном сборной по квиддичу, Перси в этом году стал старостой Дома, а Фред и Джордж вечно во всё впутывались и оттого были очень умные и популярные. Потом он пожаловался, что ему никогда не доставалось ничего нового, потому что у него было пять старших братьев. Ему достались старая мантия от Билла, палочка — от Чарли, старый крыс по имени Скабберс — от Перси, крыс, который вечно спит, а потому, если он и умрёт, то никто этого даже не заметит. А Перси, став старостой, получил себе Гермеса, но его родители не могли позволить себе...  
Только тогда он понял, как в действительно много он говорил, и почувствовал, как сильно горят уши. Ему не хотелось показывать, как все эти вещи донимали его, и уж точно совсем не хотелось выплёскивать всё это на _Гарри Поттера_ , но сетовать на все эти несправедливости было так _приятно_ , а Гарри, казалось, был совсем не против…  
— Я думаю, что нет ничего плохого в поношенной одежде, — к облегчению Рона, произнёс Гарри. — До того как Джон и Шерлок взяли меня к себе, мои родственники-магглы заставляли меня донашивать старые вещи моего двоюродного брата, и они никогда не дарили мне настоящих подарков на День рождения. Мои родные мама и папа оставили мне немного денег, но до прошлого месяца я о них даже не подозревал. Но я рад, что они оставили их, потому что знаю: Джон волнуется о том, как они смогут оплачивать все мои вещи. Понимаешь, Джон не разрешается работать, а Шерлок не работает официально, так что его заработок нерегулярный, а последние два года он не смог приступить к оплачиваемой работе, потому что боролся с Волдемортом маггловского мира...  
У Рона от изумления отвисла челюсть.  
— Что? — озадаченно спросил Гарри.  
— _Ты назвал имя Сам-Знаешь-Кого_! — воскликнул Рон, точно громом поражённый. — А я думал, что уж тебе-то...  
— Говоря его имя, я не пытаюсь казаться храбрым или каким-нибудь таким, — застенчиво признался Гарри. — Я просто не знал, что тебе его нельзя так называть. Понимаешь, о чём я? Я не знаю, как это — думать, как думают все волшебники. Я не знаю всего и не могу задавать правильные вопросы. Держу пари... — его плечи опустились. — Держу пари, я буду худшим учеником на уроках...  
Рон и представить не мог, что дело было только в этом. Однако он всем сердцем разделял чувства Гарри по поводу предполагаемой не гениальности.  
— Ты и не будешь, — заверил его Рон. — Магглорождённых сейчас столько, что их девать некуда, и они достаточно быстро учатся.  
Гарри спросил у Рона о его старших братьях Билле и Чарли, и чем они занимаются сейчас, после окончания школы. Рон ответил, что Чарли находится в Румынии и изучает драконов, а Билл — в Африке, делает какую-то работу для Гринготтса.  
— Ты уже слышал про Гринготтс? — поинтересовался Рон. — В _Ежедневном Пророке_ об этом писали, но я не думаю, что ты получаешь его, всё-таки магглы... Кто-то пытался ограбить самый секретный сейф.  
— Я знаю, мы получаем _Ежедневный Пророк_ с августа, — нетерпеливо произнёс Гарри. — Ты помнишь ту часть, в которой говорилось, что содержимое сейфа забрали за три дня до взлома? Ну, я ходил в Косой Переулок покупать школьные принадлежности за три дня до взлома, и человек из Хогвартса, который помогал мне разобраться в мире волшебников, Дамблдор, и опустошил сейф семьсот тринадцать в тот же день. Шерлок считает, что опустошение сейфа и взлом связаны, поскольку даты совпадают, а люди могут доверить Дамблдору действительно важные вещи и оставить их ему на сохранение.  
Челюсть Рона отвисла.  
— Мой папа сказал, что сейф взломал, должно быть, могущественный тёмный волшебник, — приглушённо прошептал он. — Он должен быть таковым, чтобы обойти защиту Гринготтса. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что Дамблдор всё знал и заранее позаботился об этом. Я только хочу сказать, что он, как предполагается, величайший волшебник из ныне живущих, а Хогвартс, возможно, даже надёжнее, чем Гринготтс.  
— Точно, — согласился Гарри и внезапно поморщился. — Прости, Джон сказала, что мне не стоит говорить об этом. Знаешь, тебя могут убить, если плохие люди узнают, что ты знаешь что-то, чего тебе знать не следует.  
Рон вздрогнул.  
— Тогда давай оставим это в тайне.  
После они ещё немного обо всём поговорили. Рон расспросил Гарри о Шерлоке и Сам-Знаешь-Ком из маггловского мира. Гарри рассказал, что Шерлок работает Консультирующим Детективом, о чём Рон и понятия никакого не имел, и может рассказать историю жизни человека, просто посмотрев на него.  
— И это без всякого волшебства? — недоверчиво спросил Рон.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри. — Я видел, как он это делает. Это очень клёво!  
Рон вытаращился во все глаза. Ему, конечно, и раньше казалось, что магглы были _интересными_ , но он никогда не думал, что они могли быть _клёвыми_. Поэтому, сильно отвлёкшись в своих мыслях на образ Шерлока, он совершенно забыл вопрос, который промелькнул в его голове в тот момент, когда Гарри начал свой рассказ о своей маггловской семье.  
Около двенадцати пополудни Гарри поинтересовался у Рона, не хочет ли он съесть ланч. Рон уже основательно проголодался и даже успел согласиться, как вдруг содрогнулся от мысли, что ему придётся показать Гарри сэндвичи, которые ему с собой завернула мама. Но стоило ему увидеть, как Гарри достаёт пакет из коричневой бумаги, начинённый такими же, как у него, комковатыми сэндвичами, он сразу расслабился.  
Рон состроил мину, когда обнаружил, какие именно сэндвичи ему приготовила мама.  
— Она всегда забывает, что мне не нравится солонина, — побормотал он.  
— Ты тоже? — с сочувствием сказал Гарри. — А миссис Хадсон всегда забывает, что мне не нравится бекон. Хочешь, поменяемся?  
Соблазн согласиться у Рона был велик.  
— Тебе их не захочется, они все сухие, — и тогда он замолк. — Тебе не нравится _бекон_?  
Чего-чего, а такого ему ещё никогда слышать не доводилось.  
— Вообще свинина, — уточнил Гарри. — Но я совсем не против говядины. Ну, давай, бери.  
Они поменялись. Рон откусил кусочек от сэндвича со свининой и стал с удовольствием смаковать его — а он был совсем не плох! После он посмотрел на Гарри, которому, казалось, сэндвич с солониной тоже пришёлся по вкусу. Так что остаток своей снеди Рон уничтожил в спокойствии. Гарри угостил Рона маггловским газированным напитком, который у него был с собой, и он показался ему изумительно сладким.  
Когда до их купе добралась тележка со сладостями, Гарри сообщил, что у него есть немного денег на угощение и попросил Рона помочь ему купить что-нибудь интересное. Десять радостных минут спустя они вернулись купе, нагружённые шоколадными лягушками, конфетами «Берти Боттс», сдобными котелками и тыквенным печеньем.  
— Я не видел их в Косом Переулке, — сказал Гарри, открывая упаковку с шоколадной лягушкой. — Но вообще я тогда и не искал их... О, смотри, у Дамблдора тоже есть карточка!  
— Конечно, у Дамблдора есть карточка! Он же _Дамблдор_! — сказа Рон. — А можно мне лягушку? Я должен заполучить Агриппу!  
— Угощайся, — произнёс Гарри, после чего прошептал про себя. — Так-так… Дамблдор знаменит своей победой над тёмным волшебником Гриндевальдом и своими трудами по алхимии в соавторстве с Николасом Фламелем...  
Своими силами они подъели запасы пирожных, конфет и печенья.  
Рону всё это пришлось по душе: сидеть там и общаться с Гарри, который отнёсся к нему как к настоящему знатоку по части волшебного мира. И на мгновение он задался вопросом — может быть, это и означало быть клёвым? Ты просто делаешь то же, что и всегда, а потом — бац! — и тебя начинают просто ценить за то, кто ты есть на самом деле? То чувство было в точности такое.  
А между тем пейзаж за окном сменил картинку полей и коровьих пастбищ на леса, реки и тёмно-зелёные холмы. Солнечный свет потускнел, и в поезде зажглись лампы.  
— Кажется, мне никогда не надоест смотреть на волшебные фотографии! — произнёс Гарри, восхищённо рассматривая свою растущую стопку карточек из пачек с шоколадными лягушками и что-то делая со своим маггловским фелетоном (недавно у папы Рона было несколько таких, так что он знал, как они выглядят). — А ты знал, что люди на маггловских снимках просто стоят на месте?  
— Они что, совсем не двигаются? — изумлённо воскликнул Рон. — _Ну дела_!  
Гарри широко улыбнулся.  
— А если изображение начинает двигаться, то это уже не фотография, а видео. О, у меня, кстати, есть несколько на телефоне. Вот, смотри...  
Рон охотно посмотрел на экран мобильного фелетона. Изображение действительно двигалось, и даже содержало _звук_. А потом он понял, что видео показывало ему запись того времени, которое они провели у тележки с провизией, совместно выбирая сладости. Так странно было видеть самого себя и слышать свою собственную речь о шоколадных лягушках с карточками знаменитых волшебников и ведьм и что всевозможные вкусы конфеток «Берти Боттс» означают _действительно_ всевозможные вкусы...  
— Это _потрясающе_! — сказал Рон.  
Гарри снова довольно усмехнулся.  
— Я планирую сделать очень много фотографий! Правда, я не уверен, что у меня хватит места.  
Он на мгновение посмотрел на Рона.  
— Эй, а хочешь сделать маггловское фото?  
Рон лучезарно улыбнулся, когда Гарри сделал несколько снимков с ним и Скабберсом. После они попробовали сделать несколько совместных фотографий и, не переставая, смеялись над неудавшимися из них — подрезавшими изображение с ними то сверху, то слева, то справа, а то и по середине. Рон почувствовал, как его уши снова загорелись, когда Гарри сообщил, что только что отправил фотографии и видео своим родителям-магглам.  
В коротком сообщении Гарри напечатал: « _Мой друг Рон!_ »  
— А магглы в плане своей почты очень шустрые, да? — заворожённо произнёс Рон, уставившись на новое «сообщение» (как его назвал Гарри), которое показалось на экране спустя минуту после отправления Гарри предыдущего послания.  
Оно гласило: _Привет, Рон! ШХ &ДжВ._  
— У нас всё еще есть бумажная почта, но для передачи коротких сообщений большинство магглов предпочитают текстовые сообщения, — сказал Гарри.  
— И все мобильные фелетоны могут так делать? — поинтересовался Рон.  
— Большинство из них, но только в области обслуживания, — произнёс Гарри. — Но у меня телефон особенный: я могу звонить и отправлять сообщения из любой точки планеты, пока у него есть полный заряд батареи и он не находится в свинцовой камере, — он сделал паузу. — А в Хогвартсе есть электричество?  
— Не думаю, — Рон покачал головой.  
Эта новость Гарри очень расстроила.  
Он быстро отправил сообщение, содержавшее:  
_В Хогвартсе нет электричества :(_  
И первым ответом было: _Добро пожаловать в мир магии! Отправь сову за зарядкой. ШХ._  
Следующим за ним: _Передай птице, что, если устройство пострадает или потеряется, её съедят. ШХ._  
А последнее гласило: _Не слушай его, мы не едим сов._  
— Твои родители-магглы такие забавные, — хихикнул Рон.  
Дверь в купе открылась, и внутрь зашли круглолицый мальчик и девочка с копной пышных, непослушных волос и немного длинными передними зубами.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас видел жабу? Невилл потерял одну, — властным тоном произнесла девочка.  
— Нет, прости, — ответил Гарри.  
Девочка устремила на него повторный взгляд.  
— О, это же ты! То-то я подумала, что откуда-то знаю тебя. Ты Гарри Ватсон, да?  
_Гарри Ватсон_ , промелькнуло в голове Рона, когда Гарри кивнул.  
— Правда, так здорово, что есть и другие магглорождённые, — сказала девочка. — А то создаётся впечатление, что в этом году нас только четверо. Ты удивился, когда получил письмо? Я — да, но ещё я была очень рада. Я хочу сказать, что Хогвартс всё-таки считается лучшей школой волшебства, как я слышала. И, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а тебя как?  
Она посмотрела на Рона, который одно мгновение и вымолвить ничего не мог, потому как переводил дух от скорости её речи.  
— Рон Уизли, — в конце концов, представился он.  
— Так что ты делал, чтобы подготовиться к Хогвартсу? — спросила Гермиона, переключая внимание обратно на Гарри. — Я, конечно же, наизусть выучила все книги из обязательного курса, но также в качестве дополнительного изучила ещё несколько книг со всевозможным справочным материалом. Я прочитала _Современную историю магии, Восход и упадок Тёмных искусств, Величайшие события волшебного мира в двадцатом веке_ и, конечно, _Историю Хогвартса_! Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. Я попробовала несколько простых заклинаний, просто, чтобы попрактиковаться, и они все у меня получились. А что насчёт тебя?  
Гарри выглядел таким же потрясённым, каким себя чувствовал сам Рон. Выражение на лице Гарри убедило его во всей серьёзности вопроса.  
— Моя семья начала читать газеты волшебников, — в конце концов, выдал Гарри.  
— Это хорошо. Но что насчёт заклинаний? Ты пробовал создать какие-нибудь из них?  
— Ну, может, уменьшающее заклинание?  
— Так ты пытался колдовать? Тогда давай посмотрим на это!  
Она села. Гарри выглядел ошарашенным.  
Несколько секунд он просто сидел на своём месте, недоверчиво наблюдая за таким поворотом событий, но всё-таки уступил Гермионе. Гарри вытащил палочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака, а потом, после некоторых размышлений, отложил один сдобный котелок и навёл на него кончик.  
— _Редуцио_.  
Сдобный котелок уменьшился до размеров горошины. Гермиона выглядела впечатлённой и удовлетворённой увиденным.  
— Ты действительно практиковался, да? Разумеется, я самостоятельно практиковалась в заклинаниях, и они тоже отлично сработали. Кто-нибудь из вас уже знает, в какой дом он попадёт? Я тут поспрашивала, и надеюсь, что окажусь на Гриффиндоре. Кажется, это несравненно лучший из вариантов. Я слышала, что сам Дамблдор когда-то учился на Гриффиндоре. Кстати, полагаю, что попасть на Рэйвенкло тоже было бы вполне неплохо... Ладно, нам сейчас лучше пойти и поискать жабу Невилла. А вам двоим стоит переодеться, думаю, мы уже скоро приедем.  
После чего он ушла, забрав безжабного мальчика с собой.  
— В какой бы дом меня не распределили, я надеюсь, что не на один с ней, — выпалил Рон, а потом, вспомнив, накинулся на Гарри со словами: — Ты! Ты можешь делать такие заклинания и переживаешь, что будешь последним на уроках? И откуда ты знаешь эту девчонку? И что ещё за Гарри _Ватсон_?  
Гарри растерянно потёр место над правой бровью.  
— Гарри Ватсон — это моё имя в мире магглов. Я сменил своё, когда Джон и Шерлок усыновили меня. Гермиону я встретил в Косом Переулке, и тогда меня представили всем как Гарри Ватсона. И я знаю, как сделать это заклинание, потому что Шерлок заставлял меня пробовать его сотворить раз пятьдесят, пока у меня не получилось.  
Рон обдумал услышанное.  
— Так ты сейчас Гарри Ватсон?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри. Казалось, он впал в уныние. — В волшебном мире меня по-прежнему зовут Гарри Поттер.  
— Ну и что тут такого?  
На лице Гарри застыло странное выражение — точно ему хотелось чем-то поделиться, но, рассмотрев все «за» и «против», рассудил, что мудрым решением будет оставить всё при себе.  
— Полагаю, что ничего. Просто снова придётся привыкать к новому имени, — ответил Гарри. После чего, обращаясь больше к себе, пробормотал: — Сразу после того, как я, наконец, обрёл новых родителей...  
Рон почувствовал себя неловко, услышав последние слова. И внезапно вспомнил, как Гарри представился ему в поезде ранее. Тогда он не задумался, почему Гарри не назвал свою фамилию, а сказал просто «привет». Но сейчас он задался вопросом, а сделал ли Гарри это сознательно: не не желая называться Гарри Поттером, но не признавая себя, как Гарри Ватсона?  
Внезапно Гарри похлопал себя по щекам.  
— Ладно, довольно этого, — произнёс он. — В какие дома распределены твои братья?  
Рон, казалось, был только счастлив сменить тему разговора.  
— Гриффиндор. Мои мама и папа тоже там были. Не знаю, что они скажут, если я в него не попаду. Не думаю, что Рэйвенкло был бы _очень плохим_ вариантом, но, только представь, что будет, если меня распределят в Слизерин...  
— А что плохого в Слизерине?  
— Что плохого в Слизерине? Тёмные волшебники выпускаются из Слизерина! Сам-Знаешь-Кто тоже был выпускником Слизерина!  
Гарри моргнул.  
— Что? Я не знал, — он почесал голову. — По крайней мере, сейчас я знаю, в какой дом я бы точно не хотел попасть. Ты знаешь, как нас будут распределять?  
— Наверное, какая-нибудь поверка. Фред говорил, что это очень больно, но, думаю, он просто шутил.  
По поезду разнёсся голос, и Гарри запаниковал.  
« _Мы прибываем в Хогвартс через пять минут. Пожалуйста, оставьте багаж в поезде, он будет доставлен в школу отдельно_ ».  
— Нам лучше переодеться в мантии, — пробормотал Гарри. Его губы, казалось, немного побледнели.  
Рон почувствовал, что не только губы, но и всё его лицо побледнело — так сильно он разнервничался.  
— Ага.  
Они запихали оставшиеся сладости в чемодан Гарри, надели свои мантии и присоединились к толпе, заполонившей коридор. 

В течение последующих двух недель Рон ещё неоднократно благодарил звёзды за такого друга, как Гарри. Мало того, что он весело проводил с ним время, так ещё и не давал Рону совершить исключительно глупые поступки.  
Распределение прошло успешно. Всё, что от них потребовалось, это надеть на голову старую Распределяющую Шляпу, которая и решала, какому дому кто будет принадлежать. И Гарри, и Рона распределили в Гриффиндор.  
Стоило всем узнать, что он и есть тот самый Гарри Поттер, как он столкнулся с неминуемым кипешем со стороны учеников. Дин Томас, ещё один магглорождённой мальчик, распределённый в Гриффиндор, хотел узнать, как так получилось, что профессор МакГонагалл назвала его «Поттер, Гарри» вместо «Ватсон, Гарри» («Я сменил своё имя, после того как меня усыновили в маггловском мире, но в мире волшебников я по-прежнему остаюсь Гарри Поттером. Дело в том, что мои старые мама и папа были ведьмой и волшебником…»). Гермиона расстроилась оттого, что Гарри ещё в их встречу в поезде не признался, кто он на самом деле («Знаешь, а я ведь прочитала о тебе всё в тех книгах!»)  
Приветственный банкет по случаю церемонии распределения прошёл _превосходно_. Все отлично провели время, а Рон заметил, что Гарри действительно избегал свиные отбивные, бекон и сосиски.  
Магглорождённые ученики со старших курсов удивились, обнаружив, что мобильный телефон Гарри всё ещё работает в Хогвартсе, и поинтересовались, могут ли они одолжить его сейчас или потом («Не знаю, смогу ли. Джон сказала, что у этой штуки, вроде, есть проверка голосом или отпечатком пальца». «Чёрт возьми, кем работают твои родители?»).  
Гарри сделал много снимков Большого Зала: потолка, заколдованного показывать небо, еду и приведений. Привидениями Гарри заинтересовался особенно; он задал привидению дома Гриффиндор, Почти Безголовому Нику, казалось, все возможные вопросы: «Как вы стали привидением, Ник? Почему одни люди становятся привидениями, а другие — нет? А только ведьмы и волшебники становятся привидениями?»  
— Я бы _предпочёл_ , чтобы ты обращался ко мне Сэр Николас де Мимси-Порпингтон, — сказал Почти Безголовый Ник, прозвучав очень холодно и очень недовольно. — Не думаю, что ты выбрал правильное время и место, чтобы обсуждать такие вещи.  
После Гарри выглядел очень расстроенным, но настаивать на продолжении, конечно, не стал.  
После банкета Дамблдор сделал несколько предупреждений и объявлений — не ходить в Запретный Лес, не использовать магию в коридорах, тренировки по Квиддичу начнутся со второй недели учёбы.  
Однако самым любопытным оказалось его последнее предупреждение:  
— И, наконец, я должен сказать вам, что в этом году вход в коридор на третьем этаже в правом крыле закрыт для всех, кто не хочет умереть самой мучительной смертью.  
Рон не думал, что Дамблдор на полном серьёзе сказал это, пока не наступил третий день учёбы. Он и Гарри как раз пытались добраться до Кабинета Заклинаний, когда заблудились и зашли в запретный коридор на третьем этаже.  
— Не открывается, — сказал Рон, толкая дверь.  
— Может, тебе стоило открыть её волшебством? — предложил Гарри. Достав палочку и постучав её кончиком по замку, он сказал: — _Алохомора_!  
Замок щёлкнул, и дверь распахнулась — и они совершенно отчётливо увидели причину «самой мучительной смерти», о которой их предупреждал Дамблдор.  
За дверью их ждал не потайной кабинет, а коридор, с находящимся в нём десятифутовым безобразным псом, таким громадным, что он занимал собой всё пространство от пола до потолка. И ко всему прочему — как будто одного его было недостаточно — у пса было три морды. Три пары вращающихся бешеных глаз уставились на них, три носа дрогнули и затрепетали, вдыхая запах, а три исходившие слюной пасти обнажили шесть рядов жёлтых острых клыков.  
Гарри захлопнул дверь как раз, когда псина зарычала, и по коридору прокатилось эхо, похожее на раскат грома. Они развернулись и со всех ног бросились бежать в противоположном направлении; в своём устремлении как можно сильнее увеличить расстояние между ними и кошмарной псиной они опрокинули парочку рыцарских доспехов и оставили позади распластавшегося на полу профессора Квиррелла, преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Они не останавливались, пока не достигли входных дверей, где, обессиленные, опустились на лестничные ступени.  
— Как думаешь, чем они там занимаются, что заперли в школе эту кошмарную псину? — дрожащим голосом спросил Рон, делая глубокий вдох, восстанавливая дыхание. — И откуда ты знаешь это заклинание? Ты же говорил, что практиковал только уменьшающее заклинание?  
Гарри выглядел как морально истощённым, так и физически уставшим.  
— Ты бы знал и это заклинание тоже, если бы Шерлок заставил тебя применить его на одной тысяче шестидесяти трёх разных замках, — сказал Гарри и, встретил недоверчивый взгляд Рон, добавил: — Я _считал_.  
С той поры они постарались избегать запрещённого коридора. Хотя, конечно, они обсудили увиденное, и согласились, что пёс, по всей видимости, сторожил что бы то ни было, что сотрудники Хогвартса изъяли из сейфа семьсот тринадцать.  
После того, как на одну тайну в мире стало меньше, Гарри и Рон снова обратили своё внимание на уроки.  
Уроки оказались самым настоящим _испытанием_ — и это при том, что проблема поиска чёртовых кабинетов даже не учитывалась. Рон учился читать, писать и считать у своей матери дома, так что ему никогда не доводилось бывать в кабинетах до своего приезда в Хогвартс. Его предупредили, что сидеть, делать записи и слушать, что часами говорит учитель, будет нелегко, но даже несчётное количество предупреждений не смогло подготовить его к реальному положению вещей.  
Рон думал, что он обречён провалиться вперёд Гарри, который хотя бы учился в маггловской начальной школе и имел представление о том, как всё устроено, позволял ему списывать его записи и толкал его, чтобы разбудить, когда это было необходимо.  
Все уроки отличались друг от друга, оттого требовались разные приёмы в списывании. Некоторые, как История Магии, проходили смертельно скучно (что звучало очень иронично, учитывая, что учитель по Истории Магии, профессор Биннс, был привидением). Некоторые только _казались_ клёвыми, а на деле оказывались и вовсе абсурдными (Защита от Тёмных Искусств; вечное заикание и дрожь профессора Квиррелла не вызывала никакого доверия). Некоторые были посильные и подчас интересные (Заклинания, Травология и Астрономия). Другие обещали погрести учеников под кучей долгой и упорной работы без шанса её забросить (Трансфигурация).  
Как Рон и подозревал, Гарри оказался очень умён. Не таким, как Гермиона, которая задавалась своими знаниями на уроках, правильно создавала все заклинания с первой или второй попытки и часто делала домашние задания вдвое длинней против требуемого. Гарри никогда не поднимал руку на уроке, но если учитель спрашивал его, он, как правило, знал ответ. Он был хорош и в заклинаниях, а в Трансфигурации был даже лучше, чем Гермиона, и понимал, что от него требуется, чтобы преуспеть в задании, до того, как урок подходил к концу. А ещё у него имелась абсолютно великолепная причина никогда не писать сверх строго необходимого («Подумай о бедном преподавателе, которому приходится читать одно и то же снова и снова!»), которая дала Рону железобетонное оправдание никогда не писать эссе длиннее, чем того требовал преподаватель.  
Единственным уроком, с которым у Гарри возникли проблемы, стало Зельеварение, в чём была вина уже не Гарри, а преподавателя.  
Их первая пара по Зельеварению прошла в пятницу. Хедвиг доставила Гарри зарядное устройство, как Шерлок и пообещал тем утром. Оно походило на книгу без страниц — его поверхность представляла собой две сверкающие тёмные металлические пластины, приклеенные к белой пластиковой оболочке, чей маленький синий корпус с узким прямоугольным отверстием и подсоединялся к «корешку» устройства. А ещё Гарри пришла весточка от Хагрида — он приглашали его на послеобеденный чай.  
Хорошо, что в тот день его с ним случились и зарядка, и чаепитие с Хагридом, которого он после ждал с нетерпением, потому что Зельеварение стало катастрофой.  
Уроки по Зельеварению проходили в подземельях. Жутковатое местечко, в котором было и холоднее, и темнее, чем в остальном замке; от стены до стены оно было заставлено сосудами с замоченными в них животными и жуткого вида растениями.  
Профессор Снейп зашёл в аудиторию вскоре после того, как Гарри и Рон устроились на соседнем с Симусом Финниганом и Невиллом Лонгботтомом рабочем месте, и начал урок с переклички. На имени Гарри он сделал паузу.  
— Гарри Поттер, — негромко произнёс он. — Наша новая _знаменитость_.  
Бледный с блондинистыми волосами мальчик со Слизерина и двое его троллеподобных дружков, сидящих по обе от него стороны, злорадно захихикали. Нахмурившись, Гарри свёл брови вместе и, заволновавшись, закусил изнутри губу.  
Закончив зачитывать имена, он окинул учеников холодным взглядом.  
— Вы находитесь здесь, что изучить искусство приготовления зелий. Очень тонкую и точную науку, — продолжил Снейп. Он говорил почти шёпотом, но ученики отчётливо слышали каждое его слово. — На моих уроках нет места глупому маханию палочек или неуместным заклинаниям. Однако я не думаю, что многие из вас поймут красоту закипающего котла или хрупкую силу жидкостей, крадущихся по венам, околдовывающих разум, овладевающих чувствами... Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам славу, как сварить величие, даже как закупорить пробкой саму смерть — но _только если_ вы способны следовать всем моим предписаниям и сможете доказать, что не похожи на тех тупиц, которых мне обычно приходится учить.  
Следом за этой короткой речью в помещение проследовала тишина.  
Гермиона заёрзала на краешке стула, точно всем своим видом показывая, что она-то уж точно не тупица.  
— Поттер! — совершенно неожиданно гаркнул Снейп. — Что получится, если смешать измельчённый корень асфоделя с полыневой настойкой?  
Как и ожидалось, рука Гермиона сразу взметнулась в воздух, но Снейп только проигнорировал её.  
Гарри на мгновение закусил нижнюю губу, но потом всё-таки нерешительно ответил:  
— Напиток живой смерти?  
Знание ответа, казалось, разочаровало Снейпа.  
— Если попросить вас найти безоар, где вы будете искать его, Поттер? — снова спросил Снейп.  
— В козьем желудке, — ответил Гарри, и на сей раз его голос прозвучал уверенно.  
Губы Снейпа сжались в тонкую линию.  
— В чём заключается разница между волчьим корнем и волкобоем?  
Вопрос словно загнал Гарри в тупик. Удивительно, как долго он смог продержаться, про себя отметил Рон, который он не знал ответа ни на один из заданных Снейпом вопросов.  
Между тем, Гермиона, будучи не в силах усидеть на месте, вскочила на ноги, устремив руку к потолку подземелья.  
— Я не знаю, сэр, — совершенно спокойно ответил Гарри.  
— Ещё не закончили читать, не так ли? — губы Снейпа изогнулись в усмешке. — Сядьте! — рявкнул он, внезапно грозно сверкнув глазами в сторону Гермионы. — А вы, Поттер, примите к сведению: волчий корень и волкобой — это одно и то же растение, также известное как волчий аконит. Асфодель и полынь действительно используют для приготовления сонного зелья, при том столь сильного, что оно носит название Напитка живой смерти. Удивлен, что вы, Поттер, как ни странно, зная, что безоар — это камень, который извлекают из желудка козы, ни словом не обмолвились о противоядии, которое может спасти от большинства ядов. И что же? Почему бы вам всё это не записать?  
После сказанного все поспешно схватились за перья и зашуршали пергаментом. Однако голос Снейпа перекрыл поднявшийся шум:  
— А за вашу неподготовленность, Поттер, я снимаю с Гриффиндора одно очко.  
И сразу после этого пара по Зельеварению как-то сама собой не задалось.  
Снейп разбил их на пары и дал задание сварить простое зелье. Он кружил по подземелью в своей длинной чёрной мантии, нависая над учениками, как жуткая хищная птица, пока они готовили ингредиенты, и критикуя почти всех, кроме Драко Малфоя, блондина, что смеялся ранее, которому Снейп, очевидно, симпатизировал.  
Посреди урока Невилл каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился расплавить котёл Симуса, превратив его в сгусток металла, а сваренное ими в нём зелье растеклось по каменному полу, поднимая в воздух пары зелёного дыма и прожигая дырки в ботинках учеников. Снейп накричал на Невилла, назвав того идиотом за то, что он добавил в зелье иглы дикобраза до того, как снял котёл с огня.  
Отдав Симусу распоряжение сопроводить захныкавшего и с головы до ног облитого зельем Невилла в Больничное крыло, Снейп развернулся к Гарри.  
— А вы, Поттер, почему вы не сказали ему не добавлять иглы дикобраза? Вы что, решили, что если он ошибётся, то на фоне него будете выглядеть лучше? Ещё одно очко с Гриффиндора!  
Услышав эту вопиющую несправедливость, Гарри уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, когда Рон, пытаясь остановить его от опрометчивого шага, пнул его за их котлом.  
— Не нарывайся, — прошипел Рон. — Я слышал, что если его довести, Снейп может не на шутку разозлиться.  
Оставшийся час иначе как пыткой и назвать было сложно; как-то само собой увеличилось число едких комментариев и пугающих взглядов, которые особенно часто сосредотачивались на одном Гарри. Просто чудо, что он не испортил зелье, как Невилл.  
Рон вздохнул с ни с чем не сравнимым облегчением, когда они представили свой пузырёк с зельем на рассмотрение и аттестацию.  
— Он ненавидит меня, — категорично сказал Гарри после урока, как раз когда они поднималась вверх по лестнице, ведущей прочь от подземелья.  
— Думаю, он всех ненавидит, — произнёс Рон, стараясь приободрить его. — Снейп постоянно снимает очки с Фреда и Джорджа.  
Но Гарри упорствовал.  
— Меня он ненавидит _особенно_.  
Унылый вид на Гарри держался до той поры, пока они не вернулись в башню Гриффиндора. Там он сразу воспрянул духом, после того как на пару с Роном изучил зарядное устройство, которое утром прислал Шерлок.  
Рон просто своим ушам не поверил, когда Гарри сказал, что зарядка использует _солнечный свет_ , чтобы создавать электричество (как? _как?_ ) Как только Гарри разобрался в принципе действия устройства и зарядил телефон, немного поговорил с Джон.  
— Ага, у меня был урок Зельеварения у профессора Снейпа, — сказал Гарри. — Ты была права. Он в точности как Шерлок, когда говорит с мистером Андерсоном. Никогда бы не подумал, что окажусь на его месте.  
После чего Гарри привёл один из примеров того, как Шерлок разговаривал с загадочным мистером Андерсоном. На сказанное вполне в духе Снейпа «Андерсон, не говори вслух, ты понижаешь IQ всей улицы» даже подтянулся Джордж и поинтересовался, действительно ли Снейп таким способом замучил первокурсника по имени Андерсон?  
— Знаешь, чем больше ты о нём так говоришь, тем противней начинает казаться и сам Шерлок, — сказал Рон по дороге к Хагриду.  
— О, поверь, он может таким быть, — признался Гарри. — Но он только хочет казаться таким. На самом деле, он просто ужасно плох в том, как быть хорошим.  
Они добрались до маленькой деревянной хижины на краю Запретного леса, в котором и жил Хагрид. Когда Гарри постучал в дверь, до них донёся оглушительный собачий лай и жуткое царапанье по полу — звук, который сразу же напомнил Рону и Гарри о трёхголовом цербере, запертом в запретном коридоре, и они инстинктивно вздрогнули.  
Дверь открылась, и показалось огромное, заросшее волосами лицо Хагрида. Он впустил их, старясь при том удержать в руках поводок с огромным датским догом по имени Клык. Изнутри хижина оказалась одной единственной комнатой, а Хагрид, который всегда выглядел непозволительно большим, казалось, и вовсе заполонил собой всё пространство вокруг. С потолка свисали сетки с окороками и фазаньи и горностаевые тушки, в камине на огне закипал медный чайник, в дальнем углу расположилась внушительного вида кровать, заправленная лоскутный одеялом.  
— Чувствуйте себя, как дома, — сказал Хагрид.  
Стоило ему отпустить поводок с Клыком из рук, как тот бросился на Рона и принялся лизать ему уши и слюнявить подол мантии.  
— Это Рон, — представил его Гарри.  
Хагрид перелил закипевшую воду в чайничек.  
— Ещё один Уизли, да? — спросил Хагрид, рассматривая огненно-рыжие волосы и веснушки Рона своими похожими на жуков чёрными глазами. — Я полжизни потратил, отлавливая твоих братьев-близнецов на подходе к Запретному лесу.  
За чаем и каменными (такими, что можно было, в самом деле, обломать все зубы!) кексами они рассказали Хагриду о своей первой учебной неделе.  
Так же, как и Рон раньше, Хагрид посоветовал Гарри не переживать из-за Снейпа, которому навряд ли нравился хоть кто-то из учеников. Они поделились с ним и своей взаимной неприязнью к завхозу Хогвартса, Аргусу Филчу. К мрачному довольству Рона, Хагрид даже назвал Филча негодником, и упрекнул его и его ужасную кошку миссис Норрис в том, что они вечно следуют за ним по пятам, стоит ему только переступить порог замка.  
Они продолжались непринуждённо разговаривать и веселиться, пока Гарри совершенно случайно не признался, что они заходили в запретный коридор на третьем этаже и видели трёхголового адского пса.  
Чашка выпала из рук ошарашенного Хагрида.  
— Вы видели Пушистика?  
— _Пушистика?!_  
— Да, он же мой — купил его одного паренька из Греции, с которым повстречайся однажды в пабе в прошлом году. Я одолжил его Дамблдору, чтобы он сторожил...  
— Да, _что?_ — оживился Гарри.  
— Ох, нет, даже не спрашивай, — сказал, как отрезал Хагрид в ответ. — Это совершенно секретно, так что...  
— Я просто переживаю из-за безопасности, — заверил его Гарри. — Дверь в запретный коридор можно открыть самым обычным отрывающим заклинанием. Мне кажется, это не очень безопасно.  
— Что за вздор! — воскликнул Хагрид. — Защита заключается не только в закрытой двери и Пушистике...  
— Но Хагрид, послушай, если ты можешь управиться этим псом, то значит может и кто-то другой!  
— Чертовски маловероятно, — запальчиво опровергнул Хагрид. — А сейчас послушай-ка меня, Гарри. Ты пытаешься вмешаться в дела, которые тебя совсем не касаются. Это опасно. Так что забудь пса, как забудь то, что он там охраняет. Это касается только профессора Дамблдора и Николаса Фламеля...  
— Так Николас Фламель тоже замешан? — недоумённо переспросил Гарри.  
Хагрид, казалось, был зол сам на себя. Гарри сжалился над ним.  
— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться, — заверил Гарри Хагрида. — И мы никому ничего не расскажем. Люди могут подумать, что нам известно больше, чем есть на самом деле, и это может убить нас. Я же прав, Рон?  
Рон кивнул. Хагрид расслабился.  
— Кстати, как там поживает твой брат Чарли? — внезапно спросил Хагрид, обратившись к Рону. — Мне он очень нравится. Он очень хорошо обращается с животными.  
Рон рассказал Хагриду всё, что ему известно о работе Чарли с драконами. Краем глаза он заметил, что Гарри всё время вертел мобильный телефон в руках и что устройство три раза тренькнуло. Гарри убрал телефон в карман, сразу как прочитал сообщение, которое только что получил.  
Гарри поделился с Роном тем, что ему удалось разузнать на обратной дороге к замку, когда они, оказавшиеся слишком вежливыми, чтобы отказать, с полными карманами каменных кексов возвращались к ужину.  
— Пушистик сторожит философский камень, — поведал Гарри.  
— Э... _Что_?  
— Философский камень может превратить любой металл в золото и применяется в изготовлении эликсира, который позволит выпившему его человеку жить вечно, — объяснил Гарри.  
— И ты сам в этом разобрался? — недоверчиво спросил Рон.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
— Не _я_. Не совсем.  
Он достал телефон. Рон прошерстил взглядом сообщения:  
« _Услышал за чаем имя Николас Фламель. Показалось знакомым. Знаешь его?_ »  
« _Фламель — коллега Дамблдора в алхимических исследованиях. Посмотри карточку с АД из-под шоколадной лягушки_ ». ШХ.  
« _Гугл: все исследования Фламеля посвящены философскому камню. Волшебники: единственный существующий в мире философский камень принадлежит Фламелю_ ». ШХ.  
« _КТС: философский камень превращает любой металл в золото и используется в составе эликсира жизни, делая выпившего его бессмертным_ ». ШХ.  
К тому моменту, когда Гарри показал ему изображение с Дамблдором на карточке, фотографию которой он отправил Джон и Шерлоку ещё в поезде в свой первый день, челюсть Рона отвисла почти до ключицы.  
— В таком случае и не мудрено, что Дамблдор оставил камень под охраной. Любой бы захотел его заполучить! — взволнованно сказал Рон. — И что же нам сейчас _делать_?  
— Ничего, — категорично ответил Гарри. — Достаточно и того, что кучка первогодок, как мы, разобралась с этим за неделю.  
Рон почувствовал себя слегка обманутым.  
— Но...  
— Да и есть ли в этом деле что-то, что мы могли бы сделать? — спросил Гарри. — Учителя только отчитают нас, если мы сообщим о находке им. А если до тёмного волшебника, который забрался в Гринготтс дойдёт слух, что нам столько всего известно, он может взять нас в заложники. Поверь, быть заложником — то ещё _веселье_.  
Рон неохотно, но всё же был вынужден согласиться. И хотя разгадывание этой загадки всё же не отпускало его и продолжало будоражить сознание, его голову занимало уже другое. Как ему повезло, что у него был Гарри и что он не позволил ему совершить что-то необдуманное, повинуясь тому внезапному чувству. Ведь в противном случае он бы вызвал Малфоя на дуэль. А уж это действительно _было бы_ катастрофой.  
Но эта длинная история, как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
